Golden Ruby
by DLazyMan
Summary: Uchiha Sarada, the daughter of two powerful and known shinobis, Heiress to a clan that is in near extinction, lives in a world where people can mold chakra and transform it into anything they desire. Kidnapped, she will find herself thrust into a world that is much different from hers. (Sarada Centric with a side of Mitsuki.) MitsuSara. HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

 **Hi guys. For those who have follow my other story called (What it truly means) this is the replacement. (Note: English is not my primary language. So I apologized for the grammatical errors that you would see)**

 **(I don`t know much about Naruto so I would really appreciate it if you guys could point out the mistakes you will see in this.)**

* * *

Some civilian would often wonder, what it`s like inside the giant, red building at the foot of the hokage monument. Clearly they would think it`s hallways are filled with highly trained shinobis, always ready, and highly alert. They are right, the hallways of the hokage`s building is as they expected it to be. Rooms and corridors with stationed shinobis at every corner. The only problem is that they forgot to add one particular shinobi.

Being a shinobi is tiresome work, going on dangerous and mundane missions, doing chores if you're still a kid. And honing your skills to become even better. And the only son of the Seventh Hokage is definitely telling everyone just that.

"Oi this isn't the place to sleep you know, Boruto." Leaning on a wall besides the Hokage`s office, Boruto Uzumaki groggily opens his eyes, before staring at the grinning Shikamaru. "I know… but can you guys wake me up when Konohamaru sensei is done with his talk with the old man?" He replied while stifling a loud yawn.

The head of the Nara clan could only look at the blonde with a raised brow as he scratches the back of his head. "Boruto… they left 30 minutes ago." He said with small chuckle, waiting for the blonde to process what he just said.

Boruto blink a few times, letting his father`s lazy advisor`s words sink in. with a scowl in his face, he push himself off the wall before walking towards the exit of the building.

Meanwhile at the gates of the village, three shinobis are waiting patiently for their last remaining member of team 7. "Konohamaru sensei, do you think it`s alright leaving Boruto like that?" The only Jonin of the team look at the only female member with an amuse look. "Oh? Suddenly caring for him I see." Konohamaru wiggle his brow at the raven haired girl who immediately flush at her sensei`s words.

Frantically shaking her head, the Uchiha heiress steps back denying whatever nonsense her sensei had just said. "It's not like that; it's just that if we have woken him up earlier, we could have been on our way right now." She defended, hiding her embarrass face. Konohamaru of course shakes his head in amusement.

Ever since the blonde took his training seriously and declaring that he would be by her side when the time comes of her being hokage, she couldn't help but notice and respected him more. Of course putting her attention on her blonde teammate, she couldn't help but start to nurture a tiny crush on him. Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of gold eyes watches their interactions.

Mitsuki the owner of the golden eyes couldn't help but frown slightly as he watch his raven haired teammate get flustered whenever she and the blonde are put in the same sentence together. Replacing his frown with a smile that he deemed 'Genuine' enough, Mitsuki smile at the raven haired girl when her line of sight was now directed towards him. "Mitsuki, don`t listen what sensei is saying, he`s gone crazy again!" Mitsuki of course stops listening to them when he heard her and Boruto`s name together.

So not knowing what they were talking about, he just nod at her hoping that she wouldn't find out that he wasn't listening to her. "Since when is he isn't?" Mitsuki said directing his smile towards their sensei who`s glare was directed towards the both of them. "Oi! I am your sensei. Show some respect Kore!" Konohamaru said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pulling ranks now, Sensei?" The two pale genin said at the same time with a flat tone of voice. Mitsuki gives out a soft laugh as he watches their sensei gets worked up over their playful banters. Deep inside, he knows that it wasn't the childish behavior of their sensei that brings genuine happiness to him, no it was the fact that his raven haired kunoichi`s smile.

He couldn't understand why the very simple thing she does like laughing happily sends his heart into an erratic rhythm. He tried to understand why this happened but alas he still couldn't comprehend the reason behind his heart`s weird behavior.

Konohamaru smile nonetheless at his students even if he was their target. He couldn't help but laugh along with the Uchiha. If he was in the past and someone told him the girl in front of him was the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha he would burst out laughing in their face and say they were mental but if they said she was the daughter of Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno, he would believe it. His laughing seize when he looks towards the other member of team 7.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the golden eyed boy, as he realized that he might not know the meaning and signs of being in love. He of course being their sensei who observes and cared for them like they are his own family, started to notice the yearning look Mitsuki gives towards the only female member of the team ever since the said female member slowly started to gravitate towards the blonde.

"What the heck, guys! It wouldn't kill you to wake me up ttebase!" The three turn their heads towards the direction of the sound. "But you look rather tired, dobe." Sarada said with a smirk. "And besides you look rather peaceful when you're asleep." Blushing furiously after realizing what she had just said. "Err… I mean it's peaceful when you're asleep…" She said avoiding the blonde`s gaze.

Mitsuki frowns as he watches her interaction with the blonde. "Why does it feel like something sharp is pricking my chest?" He thought, unknowingly glaring at the blond. Konohamaru noticing, Mitsuki`s reaction decided to cut off the two conversation. "Alright now that Boruto is here we should head on out!" Earning the attention of the three genin.

The three genin nod their head before walking ahead towards the vast shinobi world. Konohamaru walks behind his students before sighing in relief. Not that he was siding with anyone love life, he just doesn't want them to lose focus on the task at hand that might lead to them being seriously injured or worse killed in action. "I' am just going to let them sort it out on their own time." He said to himself.

"Say… Konohamaru sensei." Boruto said earning the attention of the only jonin. "What did you and the old man talk about after we got our mission?" Boruto asks as he looks over his shoulder. Shaking his head, Konohamaru assured Boruto that it was nothing.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Feedbacks from you guys would be appreciated. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Till the Brown Cat purrs again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys here is a new chapter for Golden Ruby.**

 **Big thanks for following this story and putting it on your favorite, I really appreciate it ^^**

 **fanofthisfiction – I know right? It always stuck in my mind on how he will perceive the concept of falling in love when he himself was raised by Orochimaru ^^**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Three long days of tirelessly walking towards the border, three long days of nothing happening inside the large forests that dominates the land of fire, and three long days of trying to ignore his complaints. Sarada`s eyes twitch in annoyance as she glance at the blonde Uzumaki complains to their sensei. "And here I thought he would stop complaining by second day but I guess I was wrong." Looking to her left she saw Mitsuki smiling in amusement by her side.

Shaking her head as a small smile grace her features. "Yeah, I guess it`s safe to say that he got those lungs from, Lord seventh." She replied, looking back at her blonde teammate. "How can you stand him?" She asks tilting her head towards the pale boy.

Mitsuki chuckles in response at her question. "Sarada, if you hang out with him as long as I did, you will definitely get used to it."

The sound of wildlife halted, as the inhabitants of the forests felt something was off. Team 7 also senses that something was amiss, as Boruto quickly stops his complaints and look around their surroundings. The oldest of the group looks at his students who nod at him, silently telling him they felt it too. Without uttering a single word team 7 quickly puts themselves on a defensive position, with their back against each other.

Hiding in the foliage, four figures hides in the shadow as they watch the team below looking for them. "Keep your eye open, guys and don`t let your guard down." Konohamaru commanded. "Sarada can you spot them with your sharingan?" The Uchiha girl nods before activating her clan's kekkei genkai. A pair of red eyes with two tomoe each blaze to life.

One of the figures raises his hand, signaling the other three to swoop in. "So the rumors are true…" The figures said to himself as he watches his team jumps below before following suite.

"You don`t happened to be looking for one of my student are you?" Konohamaru asks as the four figures landed in front of them. Throwing a glance towards the rave haired girl, who was watching the four with caution. Glancing at his other two students, he notice how calm, Boruto is with the situation. Mitsuki on the other hand is like his usual self, carefully assessing his enemy.

Shifting his eyes towards the threat, Konohamaru quickly analyze their opponent`s attire, which consist of the four figure wearing black coats. "Well they are certainly trying to get some attention." Konohamaru thought glaring as the biggest one approaches them.

"Now, now put your weapons down, we only wanted to talk." A deep, hoarse emanated from the biggest of the bunch. Slowly walking towards them, the presume leader of the cloak figures, remove his hood, revealing a gaunt and pale face, but what really stands out was the man eye brow. "It can`t be…" Konohamaru thought eyeing the man`s face. Panic surges through his entire body as the possibility of the man`s heritage.

The man`s feature twisted into a smile, seeing the look on the jounin`s face display fear."What`s the matter boy? Why look so pale?" The man taunted, licking his lip before turning towards his companion who started giggling.

Konohamaru glared at the group as he raises his kunai. "Konohamaru sensei?" Boruto`s voice reached his ears. Not taking his eyes off at the man, Konohamaru ordered team 7 to be on their toes.

Being ignored, Boruto stole a glance at his other teammates and see the two of them sporting a look of disbelief. "Oi! Am I missing something?" He whispers at them. "Boruto." Mitsuki replied in a stern toned of voice surprising the whiskered face boy. "Don`t take your eyes off them. This guys are dangerous." He said not taking his eyes of the enemies. Sarada couldn't help but grunt in agreement.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of them. Her mind starts to find an explanation on what she was seeing. "If those books are correct, they should have been extinct." She thought.

Her train of thought was broken when their sensei shouted, telling them to jump back. Obeying without hesitation the three genins followed Konohamaru`s instruction. A loud explosion erupted from the place they were standing earlier creating a thick black smoke to rise, hiding their enemy from sight.

Without having a chance to create a plan, four figure erupted from the smoke heading straight towards them, with their swords raised. With the aid of her family`s dojutsu, Sarada easily deflected the incoming swing of the cloak figure. Steel meets steel as team 7 deflected the attacker`s attack. Sarada`s eyes widen in horror as her attacker`s hood was taken off and revealed to have the same features of the enemy`s leader.

With a kick into the attacker`s abdomen, Sarada leap back creating some good distance between her and her foe. She notice the her opponent`s physique was far different from the leader as her opponent was lean and skinny. Quickly forming some hand signs.

Not before long, a large ball of fire erupted from the Uchiha`s lips, heading straight towards her target with power and accuracy. Barely having anytime to balance himself from the incoming attack, he quickly harnesses his chakra at the soles of his feet the moment it touches the ground. Using the power of the stored chakra, he sends a taunting smirk at the raven haired girl. His smirk vanishes as quickly it appears in his face as he sees his opponent send a smirk of her own. "Gotcha." The Uchiha heiress mouthed.

Mitsuki on the other hand easily keeping his opponent at bay with his soft body modification technique. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he quickly performed hand signs with precision. "Wind style: Gale Blast" A large vacuum of air formed in front of the pale boy`s body before making a straight beeline forward with the speed of a bullet. His enemy steps back the moment he saw Mitsuki creating hand signs. His eyes widen as he realized that it wasn't aim at him. Time seems to slow down for him as he follows the line of sight of the jutsu. "Oremura!" he shouted, realizing who the intended target was was.

Boruto and Oremura was busy having a bout as they exchange hits after hits of taijutsu but as time went on it was clearly evident that the blonde Uzumaki was losing this fight. With a powerful kick to the face, Boruto topples over, lying on his back.

Oremura who was the blonde`s opponent, looms over the blonde, with a victorious smirk adorning his face. "Oremura!" He turns towards his clansmen with annoyance written all over his face. He was this close in finishing the brat but they just have to interrupt. The moment he turns towards them, he wishes that they have called sooner. Right in front of his sight a large ball of fire have merge with the Mitsuki`s Gale Blast.

Desperate to get away, Oremura tried to leap away but was stop. Looking from behind, his annoyance sky rocketed as he was being hold down by the annoying whiskered face boy. "What do you think you are doing? Let go of me, unless you want to die with your face scorched off!" He yelled but to his astonishment the blonde merely gives him a cheeky grin. Accepting his fate, Oremura looks back at the fireball heading straight towards them.

"Sorry but I need to go now." Boruto said to Oremura before vanishing in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clone!?" Oremura thought before he was consume by the fire. Gritting his teeth in anger the man turn around, ready to slice Mitsuki in half. His anger doubles as he see Mitsuki with his back facing towards him. Consume by blood lust and anger he didn't realized as an invisible sphere of chakra was heading straight towards him. Pain runs amok through his side as he heard the blonde kid yelled. "Rasengan!" sending him through the forest, annihilating the poor unsuspecting trees that block his way.

Now that his enemy was dealt with, Mitsuki send a flurry of shuriken towards Sarada`s opponent "Boruto!" The said blonde quickly sprinted towards his teammates. Sarada`s opponent keeps taunting as he easily dodge the shuriken thrown by the Uchiha. Forming a condense amount of chakra in her fist, Sarada directed her fist towards the ground with raging fury. "Shanaroo!"

The earth beneath him trembles as his opponent punishes the ground without mercy. Jumping up high, he easily dodges the Uchiha attack from below. He swiftly turns his body to his left as his brain quickly sends out danger signal. Sarada watches her opponent leap up before throwing a single shuriken towards his direction.

The man laugh as he sees the incoming shurikens that was supposed to be for him was deflected by a single shuriken thrown by the raven haired girl. He was about to let out a taunt but was cut short as the sounds of wire snapping reaches his ears. Given no time to react, he gasps in pain as wires wraps around his, wrist and ankles. Eyes widening in terror as the figure of Boruto was in mid air heading straight towards him rasengan in hand, he tried to break free from the trap but was only met with failure. His life flashes before his eyes as the swirling orb close the distance between his body. Screaming in pain, he starts to cough blood as the force and power of the rasengan rips his abdomen.

Konohamaru on the other hand was having a great time with his opponent and by great I mean difficult time with his opponent. Whenever he unleashes a fire technique his opponent would counter with a water release, ninja tools with ninja tools. Resulting him on relying on taijutsu. Worry starts to creep at the back of his mind as he realized that his team might be in danger if their opponent was as good as his. "Sensei!" Relief wash over him a little bit as he see his students running towards him.

The leader of the attackers stop his assault before glancing towards the three genins, a scowl made its way to his face as he notice that his subordinates are nowhere to be found. Sighing in frustration he leap away from team 7, landing on top of a tree branch.

"Looks like we underestimated these brats." He thought looking at the three genins who were now beside Konohamaru. "The evaluation is complete..."

"Evaluation? What is he talking about?" Thought team altogether.

"For now that is." He said turning around ready to disappear out of sight, he look over his shoulder. "We`ll be back when the seed is ready." With that he disappears from sight, leaving three confuse genin, and a stoic jounin.

A cold shiver run down his spine as he realize where the man was looking at before he left. Why? Why does he start feeling it now? He rarely felt it nor rarely show it. Fear. He rarely felt it, after all, his father did created him by combining DNA from a warrior clan but he didn't tell from which specifically. Knowing his father would obviously use the best. So why was he feeling it now? Glancing at the Uchiha, his heart drop at the thought of the enemy coming back for her. Why her? What do they want with her?

His eyes then landed at his sensei and blonde teammate. "Boruto doesn't seem to have notice it." He thought. When his eyes landed on his sensei, he immediately realizes that their sensei knows something that they don't. "Sensei." He called, earning Konohamaru`s attention. "Is there something you're not telling us?" His question caught the attention of the other two.

Konohamaru turns towards the pale boy but his mind seems to be on another realm taking a vacation. Mitsuki, growing irritated at his sensei`s behavior, decided to walk towards his sensei before tapping him on the shoulder. Snapping out of his reverie looks at his pale student, who was sporting an annoyed expression. "So you notice too huh?" He said before beckoning his team to come closer.

 _Flashback_

"Glad you could make it, Team 7. Now I am sure you guys are excited of getting out of the village again but I need to remind you this is an important mission. "Naruto said as he watches the genins` faces lit up in excitement after hearing the part of outside the village. Who could blame them though? One week worth of mundane missions was the only thing that was given to genin squads after the attack that went down on the chuunin exams.

After telling them that they need to deliver an important scroll to the Kazekage. Team 7 was about to leave when Naruto spoke up again. "Konohamaru, can I talk to for a little bit." He said seriously resulting a nervous Sarutobi." You three can wait outside. I need to talk to your sensei." The three genins nod before exiting the office.

Naruto waited for the door to close before looking at his former 'student' with a serious look. "I have gotten a report from our anbus that a group of cloak wearing people are gathering information from towns across the land of fire."

"What kind of information are they gathering?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto`s face becomes grim. "About your team." Naruto continued. "More specifically about Sarada." Konohamaru`s eyes widen from the information. "I have already inform Sasuke and Sakura about this and to say they were pissed was an understatement. "Naruto said as he shivers as he remembers the reaction of his 'brother and sister'`s reaction.

"If they are after Sarada, why send us on a mission outside the village?"

"I planned on assigning your team on simple D rank mission that is hel within the village`s wall." Naruto said giving a tired and frustrated groan. "But after the attack, the five villages are still on high alert. Every high ranking chuunin to jounin are assigned on important mission that concerned the protections of the village."

"I was supposed to assign this assignment to other low ranking chuunin and genin squad but it seems that they have all been given their own mission, so that left only you guys."

"Then why not assigned someone to assists us on this mission? Someone like-"Konohamaru said before being cut off by Naruto. "Sasuke is already out there looking for clues about the Otsutsuki clan."

"So I decided I will be the one assisting you on this mission." Konohamaru raise a brow at him. "Can you even leave the office, Lord Hokage? You know this mission will take days to complete right?" Konohamaru asks.

"That's why I already sent my clones disguise as team 7 towards the opposite direction of Sunagakure." He said. "So hopefully they'll follow my clones."

 _End Flashback._

"Well it obviously didn't work." Konohamaru said. "No kidding." Boruto said clearly irritated after finding out that they are after Sarada. "So what are we waiting for then?" Mitsuki followed up.

"Alright then, Team 7 let's move out. The sooner we get to Suna the better." Konohamaru said earning a nod of agreement.

Leaping from tree to tree, team 7 quickens their pace not wanting another attack to erupt. With Konohamaru leading the front, the three genin followed closely behind with Sarada in the middle of the two. Mitsuki glance at the raven haired girl which was notice by the said girl.

Sarada glance back at him before giving him a smile silently saying. "I`ll be fine. I can handle myself" Mitsuki stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I know." He whispered to himself.

In the middle of a forest. The leader of the attacking group could be found groveling to the ground in front of a tall, lean man with a pale complexion and long dark hair that reaches his back. His cut eyebrows rise up as he sees that his scouting group has been cut down to one. "It seems she is nearly ready then…" The tall man said as he turns around, his long white robe swaying. "It`s only a matter of time before she embraces her fate." The man said grinning in delight.

* * *

 **And done ^^ so what do you guys think?**

 **Feedbacks would be really appreciated ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if the quality is worse than usual, it's already midnight when I finish this chap.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki bent down on his knees as he freely let his tears run down his whiskered cheeks, worshipping the heavens for taking mercy on them. Civilians and shinobis alike stare at him with an amused expression. Some of them didn't hide the fact that they find it hilarious as they outright burst out laughing at the blonde Uzumaki. Konohamaru, Sarada, and Mitsuki sweat drop as they watch their teammate `s action. Although blushing in embarrassment, Sarada couldn't find it in her to scold her teammate; after all if she did then she would obviously call herself a hypocrite.

A pair of golden eyes carefully traces the large wall that is ever present in every shinobi village. The owner of the gold eyes took a pensive stance as his thinks what material did the village use to build wall. Is it natural? Or maybe it was man made? If it was then who build it? Shinobis or was the civilians? He was broken out of his train of thought when he felt a warm breeze hits his ear. His blood instantly rushes to his face, instantly coloring his face. "Sarada?" He thought as he turns his head. His face turns blue the moment he`s eyes landed on the blondes grinning face. "Boruto!?" He mentally screams, backing away. Quickly gaining his composure, Mitsuki glares at his male teammate before saying. "What the hell!?" Making the said blonde raise a defined brow at him.

Boruto not expecting his friend`s attitude, stand motionless as he stares at the heaving, red face boy. "Boruto…" Mitsuki seethed as his eyes downcast. "Crap, I shouldn't have done that." Boruto mentally panic, as he backs away with his hands raise. "Chill, Mitsuki. It`s just a joke." He said nervously. "I was trying to call you but you weren't responding, ttebase." To the blonde`s surprise, Mitsuki smiles at him before walking towards Sarada and Konohamaru who were talking with the guards station at the gate.

Walking towards his other teammate, Mitsuki wonders why the kunoichi's name popped in his mind earlier. I mean he knows a lot of people even if he is one of the quite ones. So then why did her name gets pick? Is it because she was a team member? Konohamaru wouldn't do that to his student and that would be weird. Yeah that's definitely the reason why he thinks of her name back then. Feeling satisfied with his answer, he looks to his side and see her eyes wander in amazement as she stares at the village. A small smile made its way to his face after all its not every day you would see the Uchiha heiress acting like a little kid.

Konohamaru turns to his students after finishing the paperwork that was need to be sign. "Let's go guys."

Standing in front of the Kazekage. Gaara read the scroll that was handed to him by the jounin of team 7. Looking up from the scroll, he smile in gratitude. "I give my thanks to you, team 7 for delivering this important scroll to me. I`d see to it that, Naruto knows that I have received the scroll." He said before putting the scroll on the table. "Your team can stay here at the village. Take a good rest and regain your strength before going home." He continued.

The three genins whoop in joy at the idea of resting after a long journey.

"Finally." Boruto sigh in relief while he puts his hands behind his head as the three genins walk side by side in the street market. Looking at his two teammates with a wide grin. "So what do you guys want to do while we`re here?" The two pale genin looks at each other before nodding in agreement. "Weapon store." "Library." "Ramen shop." The three genin said all at once. They stare at each other hoping the others would back down and went with their choice.

Minutes had passed and it seemed no one was backing down. Mitsuki sigh before facing the only female member of the team. "We`ll go to the weapon store." Mitsuki stated making the blonde huff in indignation. Sarada quickly shakes her head, smiling she steps ways from the two male. "No I thinks its best if we go on our separate ways. We`ll meet up later." She said before turning around not waiting for a reply from the two genin who was left behind staring at her retreating form.

Boruto directed a look of suspicion at the pale boy before saying. "You seem to be taking her side more often. What`s with that?" Mitsuki shakes his head before walking away making the blonde more suspicious. With a defeated sigh, Boruto walk away, looking around the place for a ramen shop. "Man he`s really sticking around her like glue nowadays. We all volunteer to keep close eyes on her but this is ridiculous" Boruto thought.

 _Flashback_

Night has fallen on the vast desert that is the land of wind. The few animals that dare to live on the hot land come out of their burrows and greeted the cool night with vigor. Four shinobis on the other hand decided that it was a great time to retire for today. Sitting around a campfire, Team 7 idly chat with each other as they waited for their food to cook the only one who wasn't joining the conversation was the pale boy who was busy staring into the fire in trance. After eating their dinner, Konohamaru stands up from his seat. "You guys go rest. I`ll keep watch for tonight but keep your guard up." Konohamaru said. He was about to walk away when he heard, Mitsuki`s voice rang out.

"Sensei, why not let, Boruto help you out." Mitsuki said as he stared at the blonde who was looking at him confusion. "After all he is from the Hyuuga clan." Mitsuki said in a tone that clearly annoys the blonde. "After all the Hyuuga clan have the byakugan. Which from what, I have heard is clearly better than the sharingan when it comes to looking for enemy." Boruto gritted his teeth in frustration. He clearly knows that he doesn't have the byakugan like his sister. So why is, he trying point it out?

If look could kill, Mitsuki would have been dead twice by now. Standing in anger. "What is your problem? You`ve been pissing me off since we got attacked!" He said pointing a finger at Mitsuki who stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Seeing no emotion the pale boy`s face Boruto quickly lunges for his teammate but was stop mid way by Konohamaru who quickly stood between them. "What is wrong with you two?" Sarada said clearly frustrated as she stood in front Mitsuki who quickly stands up the moment Boruto starts to lunge for him.

Glaring at the pale boy, Sarada jabs a finger at the owner of gold eyes chest. "Mitsuki, look I, don`t know what beef you have with Boruto, but we are on a mission, and it is important that we are all in the same wavelength." Mitsuki looks at her in the eyes and he see that she really wanted them to get along. His features soften a little bit as he looks into her onyx eyes. "I didn't do anything, sensei!" He heard Boruto said in indignation. "You should be asking him not me!" Boruto said pointing at Mitsuki.

Truth be told, Mitsuki himself doesn't know why he was angry at the blonde. It`s not the blonde`s fault that he doesn't have the byakugan like his sister and mother. Guilt starts to gnaw inside him as he realized that he was being jerk to his friend for no apparent reason.

He was about to apologized when he heard a voice from the back of his mind. "He`s from the Hyuuga clan, he should have the byakugan." The voice said. "It`s not his fault that he doesn't have it. He`s only half Hyuuga." Mitsuki mentally argued. "So what if he`s only half? A Hyuuga is a Hyuuga no matter how you see it." The voice taunted. "Sarada`s life is the one at risk here and we want her to be safe don't we?" The voices ask. He was about to retort when he heard Sarada`s voice calling out to him.

Shaking his head, Mitsuki looks at Sarada`s concern eyes. Shaking his head, Mitsuki quickly mumbles an apology that was more directed towards the raven head girl rather than the blonde. He then excuses himself as walk towards a boulder. Three pair of eyes follows the retreating pale boy. The three looks at each other in concern for their team member.

 _End of Flashback_

Mitsuki looks at the huge building that houses different kinds of books. "Maybe I`ll find my answer here…" He thought before walking towards the entrance of the library.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with 4th chapter of Golden Ruby. Sorry if the quality is worse than usual, the projects and upcoming final exams easily took my time meaning few hours for me to write this chapter even though it was stuck in my head for a very long time.**

 **Guest – Thanks ^^. I am still planning on continuing this story it's just that projects and exam are near so, I only have few time to write. So when I open my account again and see your review, I remember that you guys are waiting for an update so I got motivated to finish the project as quickly as possible (Good thing it was near completion ^^).**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read my story and putting it in your follows and favorites. I really appreciate it ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The sound of turning pages, and scribbling could be heard around the large hall of the Suna Library. A pale boy with snake like eyes could be found staring at the clean tiles, that seemingly reflect one`s reflection. Mitsuki continue to stare at floor with child like wonder. The thought of seeing the place so clean and no sand inside baffled him. For a place that resided in the wind country, where the most dominant feature of the said country is vast quantity of sand.

Dismissing the floor, Mitsuki starts to walk towards the many book shelves that boast variety of books. Walking past through sections after section, Mitsuki along the way outright ignore the librarian, who looks at him with confusion. After minutes of searching, his face brightens as he finally found the book he presumes would hold the answers he needed.

Finding a place to sit down wasn't hard as he notice that the library was almost deserted aside from few people that chose the library to spend their time. Mitsuki flopped down on his sit beside the open glass window, while throwing a blank stare at the couple who was seated a few chairs besides him. Ignoring the couple that continues to suck each other's faces like a pair of vacuum cleaner, Mitsuki quietly opens the book and started reading its content. Pulling out a small piece of paper, Mitsuki quickly wrote down the important facts that he saw but as he read through pages, his brows rose up as he notice how it doesn't make any sense to him.

Unbeknownst to him, the librarian he ignored earlier was looking at him curiously. After taking down notes that he needed, he closes the book. Sighing in relief, Mitsuki leaned back on his chair all the while stretching his arms. Hearing a satisfied pop, Mitsuki relaxes as he looks outside through the window.

He lazily drums his fingers on the wooden table as he watches the citizen of Suna mill about their business. A person could easily tell that the boy`s mind was now drifting off to dreamland as his stare`s becomes distant. He was broken out of his thought as he felt someone poking his arm.

He jumps from his seat before his sight landed on the old woman besides him. Long silver hair frame her face that was adorned with wrinkles signifying her youth has come and go. Soft brown eyes look at him with amusement before looking down on the table. Following the woman`s gaze, he quickly covers the book with his hand as he realized that she was reading the title. He prays that she isn't one of those old people that want to dive into to other`s people business. Seeing the ancient woman grin with mischief he concluded that she already saw it.

"Don`t even bother hiding it from me, young blood." The woman said making Mitsuki hesitantly remove his hand from the cover. "Young blood? What kind of librarian are you to call random strangers young blood?" he thought as he stare at the woman with a blank look.

"I couldn't help but notice you the moment you step inside." His eyes twitch as he stares at the woman who was completely ignorant of the fact how she was making the conversation more awkward than it already was. Swiftly standing up, he smiles at the old woman before handing over the book. "I understand that some older women tend to like young men." He said making the librarian look at him with a raised brow. "And age is only a number… so they said. But I know that there is a line that shouldn't be cross." He said before walking towards the door.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, young man." The woman said. Mitsuki look over his shoulder, shooting an emotionless face towards the librarian. "Pedophilia is a serious issue." He said causing the woman to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Not you to?" The woman said in exasperation. "So this is not the first time? This old lady is hardcore." He thought. He looks at her curiously as he sees her patting the seat next to her. "Still trying?" he asked with a smirk adorning his pale face.

"Just sit down; I am trying to help you!" She yelled whisper at the snake eyed boy. Said boy look at the librarian cautiously before ignoring the warning signals his brain was erecting. Sitting beside the woman, Mitsuki waited patiently for the librarian to talk while slowly edging away from the old woman. "This might seem a bit straight forward but are you in love by any chance?" The woman said looking straight at the boy`s gold eyes. "No Shit!" Mitsuki thought before shrugging. "I don`t know." He said with uncertainty lacing his voice.

The old lady sighs before saying. "Well you are so that's that."I can see it in your face." Mitsuki`s face scrunches up in confusion as he see the old woman stands up from her seat. "Wait right here, I`ll get something that will surely help you." She said before walking towards her desk.

Mitsuki felt a tap on his head, looking up he see the old woman holding out a book towards him sporting a confident grin. "Read this and your love life will surely improve drastically." "Me and my team will be leaving tomorrow so I doubt that I could read most of its content." He said.

"You can have it. Free of charges." The woman said happily causing, Mitsuki to look at her weirdly. Hesitantly, Mitsuki grabs the small book and brought it to his face. "Tips on how to win the LOVE of your life!" Mitsuki sweat drop after reading the title.

After his encounter with the strange librarian, Mitsuki made his way towards their meeting point. He pats the side of his clothes making sure that the small book was tuck away safely. After taking the book he swore to himself that he would never read the book that was given by a random stranger. But he doesn't know why he couldn't dispose of the strange book.

Meanwhile back at the library, a shinobi from the sand village could be found talking to the librarian. "I see… thank you for the information." The man said before walking off towards the exit.

The librarian watches the man walks towards the door with a raised brow. "It seems that a storm might brew between the three, and once that happens, it would be much easier for us to snatch her away from them." The man said as he walks through the street of Suna while trying to suppress the grin from showing.

* * *

 **And done so what do you guys think?**

 **Sorry guys if Mitsuki is a bit OOC in this story, I still can`t grasp his character especially the fact that he have short screen time in the movie.**

 **Feedbacks are always appreciated ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew finally done with the exams and now I am back with ch5. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Two days have pass and Team 7 or Team Konohamaru could be found trekking through the forest that surrounds their village. The sound of something snap startles the team except the raven haired girl who gives her teammates a sheepish grin when their eyes landed on her. Scratching the back of her head, Sarada reveals a broken twig to them before saying. "Sorry. It's just that waiting for something that might not happen is putting me on edge." Konohamaru nod in understanding towards the raven haired girl. The recent attack has put them in edge, especially not knowing when they might show up again. Konohamaru knowing full well that the enemy is after the sharingan wielder, decided it was best if Sarada was always in the middle of the group.

They continue their trek towards their home village with caution dripping from their pores. Occasionally activating her family`s dojutsu, The Uchiha heiress scan the area as much as possible every time a sound no matter how faint reaches her ears.

The three males of team 7 stops in their tracks as they notice that the only girl of the group was now standing in a defensive position. The leader of the team quickly understand his student`s behavior when their eyes connected. Two pairs of blood red eyes spin wildly as she quickly gets to work. Leaping towards the Uchiha girl, the three males of the team quickly stands besides her in a defensive position. "What ever this genjutsu of yours it won`t work on me that easily." Sarada mutters as she breakthrough the illusion jutsu. "Kai!" The rest of her teammates said, forming a seal.

"Good job, Sarada." Konohamaru praised earning a 'hn' from the girl. Turning towards her sensei, Sarada told them they are not out yet. "Come out. You can`t hide forever." Sarada said turning towards her left. Team 7`s line of sight landed on a large tree that seems to have live for a long time and was not near its end as it`s once vibrant canopy withered away, only leaving the hollowed out branches. The hollowed trunk of the tree started to distort, revealing a black head to rise out of the trunk. A cold laugh emanated from the figure as it steps out from the tree`s body. Team 7 was greeted by the same gaunt face of the leader that attacks them a few days ago.

The man walks towards the konoha Nins. His daunting stature easily towers over the three genins as their head only reaches his abdomen. "Are you here for another ass whooping, old geezer?" Boruto taunted as he stare at the man right in the eyes. "And you went in alone this time." Mitsuki said as he looks around searching for anything that might be an allied to their enemy. The man grin as he heard Mitsuki`s statement. Raising his right hand, the man snaps his finger before tauntingly saying. "Who said I was alone?"

It didn't take long before Team 7 looks around as the sound of multiple footsteps accompany by sounds of machinery reaches their ears. Coming out of the bushes, the ninjas from Konoha stood there in shock as five humanoid machines steps out from the bushes revealing themselves.

The head of the humanoids was shaped like a human head with red being the only color present aside from the black visor that was in front. The upper body`s prominent features were the abdomen`s x shape line, two circle on the shoulders, and four small tanks on the back. While the lower body`s notable feature was the metallic pointed feet.

The leader of the group smirk as he watched team 7`s reaction as they look at his team members. Walking towards the closest The man tap it`s chest making a metal sound. "The ones you have defeated before are only the scouting unit." The man said with a malicious grin started to form on his face. "Let`s see if you runts could hold your own against, the heavy hitters." The five humanoids moves betrayed their heavy looks as they blur towards team 7.

Not even given the time to analyze their enemies further, Sarada founded herself being throw back as the humanoid`s elbow greeted her stomach. Air quickly escaped her lungs as she was sent back crashing towards a tree. Wincing in pain, Sarada looks up as the looming shadow of her enemy was on her. She rolls to her side to avoid the fingers of her enemy to latch into her.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" multiple small fireball roars towards her enemy seeking a direct hit. The humanoid raises its arms towards the incoming fire attack. A buzzing sound emanated from the humanoid`s arm before it`s palms opens up and a small torrent of water erupted form the hole easily extinguishing the raven haired girl`s attack. Sarada mentally curses before leaping away as she see her opponent was now heading towards her.

The moment her feet left the ground, Sarada felt as if a bulldozer hits her side. 'What the hell! What are these things?' She thought as her arms wobbles trying to support her weight. She heard the metallic footsteps of her enemy drew closer. Pointed feet enter her vision. Looking up, Sarada winces as pain from her sides spreads hurts signals towards her brain in rapid succession. A green blur shoots out from the humanoid`s arm. Her visions starts to spin faster and faster, she felt her arms gave away sending her body to crash on the ground. Before her versioned finally darkened, a hissing sound made its way to her ear.

A battered Konohamaru was breathing heavily as he stares at his two opponents who were waiting for him to attack. "Those ninja tools would be really helpful right now." Konohamaru mutters as he clenches the cut on his shoulder. His mind then wanders off towards his students' safety. Konohamaru sends his opponent`s a smirk before a blue swirling ball of chakra molded in his hand. "Let see if your body could handle this." He said weakly as he push his aching body to its limits.

"That's enough! We got what we wanted. Fall back!" The leader said. Konohamaru was about to give chase when see his enemies `started to retreat when his legs gave out on him, sending him falling to the ground as the rasengan in his hand dissipates.

Sen… Sense… Sensei, wake up ttebase! Boruto? Slowly opening his eyes, Konohamaru was greeted by the face of his blonde student`s face that was covered in relief. "Finally your awake, we thought you were dead!" "Boruto, I told you he was just unconscious." Came Mitsuki`s tired voice.

Boruto scooted back as Mitsuki help their sensei to sit up. With much effort on Konohamaru`s part, he was finally able to sit up after a few tries. "I was able to clean and heal your wounds but I can`t say that I was able to relieve you of pain, sensei." Mitsuki said as he watches their sensei survey their camp. A small bonfire on the middle, continuously crackles in the middle as it create light to fend off the darkness and warmth for the three konoha nins, slabs of smooth rock settles around the bonfire acting as a makeshift seats for the group.

As the only jounin of team 7 continue to survey his surrounding, panic and fear quickly spread throughout his body like a wraith as he realized that he hasn't seen the Uchiha heiress the moment he woke up. His eyes look back and forth between his two students, silently asking them where the raven haired girl was. The questions on the girl`s wellbeing was answered with the look of sadness and defeat that radiated from the two boys features. "Ha-Have you search for her? She just might be around here. You probably miss her." Konohamaru said with a voice lace in disbelief. He was push back down by his students as he tries to stand up and look for Sarada. "Konohamaru sensei, don`t even bother, I already search the entire with the help of my shadow clones but she was nowhere to be found." Boruto said as he holds down his father`s former student. Konohamaru struggles to break away from his students` grip before giving up minutes later before sighing in defeat.

"I can`t even sense her chakra signature anywhere." Mitsuki said going to the bonfire to take the skewered fishes. The three ninjas eat solemnly as guilt of not being able to protect their teammates was rumbling in their stomach but the one that was feeling most of it was, Konohamaru, seeing that he was the only one aware on why the girl was being targeted. The two genin stare curiously at their leader as he put aside his food before standing up.

"I already let, Lord seventh, know what happened earlier." Mitsuki said as he recognizes the hand signs that were being used. Konohamaru looks at the golden eyes boy with a raise brow. "I told my summoned what happened and ordered it to relay it to the Hokage and Sarada`s parents." Mitsuki said stopping the older Sarutobi.

"Ah… I see…" Konohamaru said before sitting back down. Turning to face the pale boy he asks."I didn't know you can do the summoning technique, Mitsuki. Where did you learn it?" Mitsuki didn't answer the question as he blatantly ignores the curious face of his sensei and teammate. "…I rather not talk about whom I learned it from." Mitsuki said before stoking the fire.

Hours later the remaining members of team 7 was now resting aside from the golden eyed boy who was lying on his back and using his hands as a pillow and staring at the heavens above. His fists clench as the thought of not being strong enough to protect his friend, unbeknownst to him his hair glows for slight second before returning to normal.

4 days later

A large wooden ship was bracing itself for another beating from another incoming onslaught of angered waves as it found itself being embrace by a storm. Sailors and slaves work hastily, trying to save the ship from succumbing to the brutal assault of the sea. Meanwhile below deck the remaining slaves were hustle together shielding one another from the cold. In the middle of the huddled bodies lay a motionless ravened haired girl that was sleeping on a ragged mat.

"I think she`s finally waking up, Rigma!" The Uchiha heiress` eyes slowly flutter open as an unknown voice reaches her ear. A yelp of pain escapes her lips as she quickly bolted up making her and the woman`s forehead collide against each other. Rubbing her rather large forehead that she inherited from her mother, Sarada glance at the blurred image of a woman who was mirroring her action. Wavy orange colored hair frame the woman`s round shape face that adorned a pair of bright forest green eyes, a button nose. "Oh! Right here…" The woman said shuffling towards a small crate beside her. "I took of your glasses when you got here." Sarada squinted her eyes to see the object on the woman`s hand. Sure enough it was her glasses. Putting her glasses on, Sarada was now able to clearly see the woman. The first thing she notice from the woman aside from the face was the woman`s clothes. Rags that had been sewed together to make her ragged shirt that have torn sleeves, a short adorning mismatch patches, but what really caught her attention was the long metallic chain on the woman`s right ankle that seems to be too tight for comfort as the area around the ankle seems a bit paler than the woman`s pale complexion.

"Thanks you umm…" The woman gave her a soft smile before extending her hand towards the raven haired girl. "My name is Naygas, What's yours?" Sarada stare at Naygas`s outstretched hand. She then looks at the woman`s face to see any hint of danger. Realizing that the woman meant no harm, Sarada hesitantly shook the woman`s hand before shyly saying. "Sarada, Sarada U-"She was able to say before being interrupted by another voice. Turning around she see a woman with wild waist length chocolate colored hair, amethyst colored eyes, and a light shade of brown complexion, a wearing the same clothes as Naygas. "Rigma stop scowling at her!" Naygas said as she stands up and putting her hands on her hips. Now both standing, Sarada could clearly see that the woman name Rigma was a head taller than Naygas.

The Amethyst eyed woman scoffed at Naygas before looking back at Sarada again but this time the evident scowl was now missing and was replace by a neutral expression. "Names, Inirigma. What`s yours kid?" Inirigma said taking a seat besides the raven haired girl. "Sarada Uchiha." Inirigma mumbles to herself while taking a pensive stance. "Uchiha is your last name correct?" Earning a nod from the kunoichi. "Then I wonder why they put you here along with us?" She said looking at Sarada in curiosity before glancing towards Naygas who was sitting on the other side of the Uchiha girl. "Why do you think she`s here with us?" Naygas shakes her head.

Sighing in defeat, Inirigma then pats Sarada on the head before giving her a grin. "Well whatever reasons those Dirtbags decided doesn`t matter, because for here on out you are stuck with Naygas and me." Inirigma said excitedly with a wide grin. Sarada was taken back with Inirigma`s excitement, looks at Naygas who was giving her a look that clearly said 'You`ll get use to it.'

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading my fic, I really appreciate it and big thanks for putting this in your fav and follows.**

 **Constructive Reviews are appreciated ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking longer to update than usual guys. Authors Block strikes again.**

 **Guest- Well Mitsuki is the son of Orochimaru so the possibilities of him not having a summoning jutsu is slim haha ^^.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for taking your time to read this fanfic of mine and putting it in your fav and follow list. I really Appreciate it ^^**

 **Well here is chapter 6. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

The wooden ship continuously creaks as large waves and sharp winds continue to assault it from all sides. Below deck three females could be found sitting on a corner besides each other with the girl with raven hair sitting uncomfortably in the middle. Even inside the ship, and huddled between two other people, Sarada couldn't help but shivered as the cold winds of the storm enters every crevice they could find on the ship.

Sarada wraps her arms around herself, trying to preserve as much body heat as possible. She mumbles a sentence full of profanities as she felt that her body temperature slowly drops. Inirigma smirks at the kid besides her before glancing at Naygas who was looking at Sarada with a frown. The amethyst eyed woman rise a brow as she heard Sarada mumbles about spewing fire on the ship to keep herself warm. "Is the cold getting to you that quickly?" Inirigma taunted. Sarada looks back at her with a glint of stubbornness that she proudly inherited from her parent.

"No." Sarada said as she breaks eye contact with Inirigma. "I think it is." Inirigma stated. "If you start spouting nonsense." Onyx eyes clash with purple ones as Sarada looks back Inirigma, wondering what the older woman was talking about.

"What do you mean nonsense?"

"Spouting fire from your mouth. That's nonsense." Inirigma stated earning a weird look from the Uchiha girl. "It`s not nonsense if I can do it!" Sarada said with a huff making the older woman scoff at her.

"Riight, and I can walk on water." Inirigma said as she rolls her eyes at the Uchiha heiress. With a huff of annoyance, hands on her hips, Sarada glares at the older woman. "I can do that too." Inirigma`s fore head was now adorning a vein, signifying her irritation was close to revealing itself. "Alright kid that's enough. You can`t breathe fire and you can`t walk on water." Sarada`s glare hardened making her grandfather proud. "I. Told. You. I. Can. Breathe Fire." Sarada said slowly, emphasizing each word."

"You are insane, kid, you know that?" Inirigma said as she and Naygas looks at the raven haired girl like she has grown another head in a blink on an eye. Sarada looks at the two women with irritation, wondering what part of what she said is hard to understand. "You can`t just burn a hole through the ship, and secondly you can`t breathe fire because humans don`t breathe fire!" Inirigma continued as she smacks her palm against her face. She can`t fathom on why the girl in front of her keeps spouting that she can breathe fire.

Sarada on the other hand was trying to keep her frustrations under control and trying not to punch a hole on the side of the ship. She closes her eyes before looking back at Inirigma straight in the eyes. "For the last time, I am telling you guys the truth. I can breathe fire as easy as drinking a glass of water."

"And I am guessing that you have lost your damn mind, kid! Humans can`t breathe fire. "Inirigma stated in frustration. The only thing that breathes fire, are the monsters living in Limot Mountain." Inirigma continued quelling the frustration that was boiling inside Sarada and replacing it with curiosity. "The Monsters in Limot Mountain?" Sarada asks intrigued of the idea of fire breathing monsters.

Inirigma nods her head as if she has just accomplished something that is hard to do. Like stopping the girl besides her to stop spouting nonsense. "Yes. Monsters." Sarada snorted at the older girl before looking at Naygas with an expression that says. 'Monsters. She`s joking right?'

To the Uchiha`s dismay, the greened eye woman just shakes her head at her. "And how can you tell that 'Monsters' in Limot Mountain can breathe fire? Have you seen it?" Sarada ask.

Inirigma stares at Sarada for a minute before. "No."

"Then how can you say there are monsters over there?" Sarada asks. "Because bodies are said have been found burned beyond recognition." Naygas interjected, Inirigma nod in agreement.

"Maybe other humans burned them… horrid yes but it is a possibility." Sarada said making Inirigma and Naygas shake their heads. "Sarada you see burned bodies aren't the only things that have occurred there." Naygas said before looking Inirigma who nods at her. She slowly looks back at Sarada before saying. "Some people venture over there to look for the said 'Monsters' but only came back without a memory of why they went there. No human can make other people forget their memories in an instant." Naygas said in a motherly tone, scared that she might scar the raven haired girl`s mind.

But to her surprise she see could see Sarada, calm as a cucumber while in a pensive stance. Naygas looks at Sarada worriedly as she starts to mumbles some things they couldn't understand.

Sarada ignored the calls of worries from the two older woman as she analyze the information she was given. "Burned bodies… maybe it's a fire style jutsu… no but then again maybe it's a psychopath`s doing." Sarada mumbles to herself. "People forgetting their memories… Genjutsu? Possible. Maybe the cause of a head trauma? I think I encounter those before when I was little with one of Mama`s patients."

"But Naygas did say that those people got their memories wipe clean instantly so head concussion is out of the picture." Sarada mumbles before looking up and looking towards Naygas who have a concern look on her face. As she see the concern look on the pale woman`s face, Sarada couldn't help but remember the face of her mother. "Sarada are you ok, sweetie?" Naygas`s voice knock her off her reverie. Sarada shakes her head before giving the woman a reassuring smile.

"I am fine, just spaced out a little over there." Sarada said. "Did those people who forgot their memories suffered any head injuries?" "From what I`ve heard. No, no injuries could be found." Naygas replies.

"I see…" Sarada said to herself as she then looks back at the floor of the ship. "No head injuries whatsoever, than it might be Genjutsu that alters one's mind. Yeah that probably might be it." Sarada mutters to herself. She then looks back up but didn't look back at the two woman besides her but just looks at the wooden stair that leads to the deck. "But... no, maybe they are just messing with me. But Inirigma`s actions and reactions looks so genuine or maybe she`s just that good of an actor." Sarada continue to mutter to herself. 'Well then there is one way to find out.' Sarada thought.

Taking a deep breath. Sarada then squares her shoulder, preparing herself for the worst. "Guys…" Sarada said making the two women look at each other before looking back at the Uchiha girl before replying. "What is it?"

Without glancing at the two Sarada continue. "Do you guys know what chakra is?" Seconds pass by after her question and the only thing she could hear was the other slaves and the wild wind and tides outside, the urge to ask the same question again was becoming unbearable. Right as she was about to ask again, she heard their reply. "What the hell is chakra?"Inirigma said while Naygas asks. "What is that suppose to be, sweetie?"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck…What have I gotten myself into?" Sarada mutters to herself.

* * *

 **Feedbacks are always appreciated ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I am back sorry it took to long guys.**

 **Guest- I don't know if you are the same guest but oh well ^^. Thanks and if i told you the reason why they don`t know chakra it might spoil it ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Sarada woke up with the sounds of sailors and slaves alike becomes louder and louder. Grabbing her glasses, she watches the worker starts working on their respected duties. From the first few days she wonders why she was put along sides the slaves but was not treated as one, later she found out that she was considered a valuable asset more than the slaves and the crew itself. Seeing that she can`t just bust out of the ship, she then use her time on helping Naygas and Inirigma with their work.

Wandering around the ship, Sarada finally found Inirigma, mopping the floor with a scowl hanging on her face. The bronze skin woman`s frown instantly vanishes when her eyes landed on the raven haired girl. With a hand on her hips, a grin on her face, she throws a nearby mop at the approaching girl. "Damn and here I thought that I could finally score one." Inirigma said with a small chuckle as she see, Sarada caught the mop with ease.

Sarada smirks. "With a throw like that, I highly doubt it." Sarada said as she joins Inirigma on mopping the floor. "Anyway is there anything I should know about?" Sarada asks as she watches the crew work.

"They are just excited to go home." Inirigma said as her grin vanishes. "To be honest with you I rather stay here, because in this ship you might get treated like shit, but in the main land you`ll be treated even worse." Inirigma said before looking back at Sarada. "Well except for you of course. I never see this crew treat the one they kidnap so carefully." Sarada then breaks eye contact with her new friend, thinking on why the crew of the ship is treating her so nicely compare to others.

She brought back to reality as one of the sailor`s voice broke through the air with excitement. "Land Ho!" Looking up from her work, she scans the horizon before seeing it in the distance, growing slowly as they approach. Land.

* * *

Back in the land of the Elemental Nations, a shinobi whose name was once high up in the bingo book from every shinobi village races through the forest eager to reach his destination as quickly as possible. Boiling anger was coursing through his veins the moment he heard the news. Of all the people, why her, he continue to asks to himself. He could feel the killing intent within him starts to ooze out from inside of him, something he wishes could never happen again.

'The clan, mother, father, and brother. I lost all of them with being able to anything to prevent it, but now those bastards will rue the day they took you away from me.' He thought as his sharingan blaze to life.

* * *

Sarada stares in awe as the ship finally reaches port. She could see all the stalls selling foods, jewelry, and clothes she has never seen before. She watches as different people bustle around the docks. Inirigma looks at the dock with mild interest, Naygas on the other hand was watching their new friend in amusement. "I`ve never seen anything like this before." Sarada breathed earning the attention of Inirigma. "You`ll get used to it eventually then you`ll be saying you want to see new things." Inirigma said before looking at the docks. Sarada ignore her before looking at the architectural designs of the nearby buildings. "Hey you three get moving!" Turning around they were greeted by the sight of the captain of the ship, behind him, Sarada quickly recognizes as two of the group that attacked her team before kidnapping her. Sarada glares at the two which didn't go unnoticed by the captain. "Relax, girl, I am not going to hurt you. I got order from the king himself stating you`d be deliver to him unharmed." The captain said to her before staring at Inirigma and Naygas. "These two on the other hand are not part of that order." He said before walking back to his cabin, leaving the three women in front of the mechanized warriors.

"We will escort you towards the castle." A new voice reaches Sarada`s ears "So you guys are human?" Sarada asks earning their full attention. The two mechanized warriors give a nod to answer her question.

Sarada smirks that went unnoticed. Turning towards her friend, she quickly hides her smirks as she looks at them with a blank face. "Come one guys lets go."

"Could they at least loosen up the shackles?" Inirigma murmurs to herself.

* * *

Sasuke gracefully land in front of the mouth of a dimly lit cave. He was about to enter the familiar hideout of the snake sannin when a voice stops him in his track, turning to the left he sees the Yamato stepping out of the shadow. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Yamato asks.

Sasuke gave the ex-Anbu black op blank look before saying. "My daughter got kidnap." Sasuke said before going inside not waiting for Yamato`s permission. Footsteps echoes through the dimly lit halls of the hideout as Sasuke made his way deep inside. "We have been expecting you, Sasuke." Sasuke stops in his track as he heard the familiar voice. Out of the shadow, the familiar figure of Karin.

The red head woman stares at Sasuke before looking at him from head to toe with a neutral expression. "Don`t you mean you was expecting him, Karin?" a second figure said revealing himself to be Suigetsu who was smirking at Karin who quickly blush. Sasuke was about to stop their usual banter from happening but was stop when Juugo steps out from the shadow. "I heard what happened Sasuke. We`ll follow you were ever you go." Juugo said. "Suigetsu, Karin, this isn't the time for that." Juugo said. Karin fixes her glasses before clearing her throat. "The fact that you're here it`s safe to say that she`s still missing?" earning a nod from Sasuke.

"Ahh… this sure brings back memory. Four of my brightest students back together again." The four adults turn their heads towards a figure who was hidden by the darkness. "Orochimaru" Sasuke said simply.

Karin was about to say something when Orochimaru cut her off. "Before you say something, Karin. No, I am not here to stop you from going out there to look for Sarada." "Then what are you here for? A welcome party?" Suigetsu asks.

"I am only here to see if it`s alright with you if my son could come along with you, Sasuke." Orochimaru said ignoring Suigetsu question. Sasuke looks at his former mentor like he grown another head.

"Your, son?" Sasuke asks. Orochimaru nods before a series of footsteps echoes throughout the hall. Sasuke`s eyes widen for a second before going back to normal as if nothing has happened. "As you could see, Sasuke. My son has rather grown attached to your daughter and simply wish to join you in your mission." Orochimaru said as he put his hands on his son`s shoulder.

Mitsuki`s smiles at Sasuke. "I hope you don`t mind, if I tag along?" Mitsuki said before looking past Sasuke. "I am surprise, Boruto didn't come along." Sasuke shakes his head.

"I am guessing, the 7th Hokage didn't allow his son to go?" Juugo asks. "Seeing that someone have the guts to kidnap your daughter." Sasuke nods.

Sasuke then looks back at Mitsuki who was still waiting for his permission. "You`ll come along even if I say no. so grab what you think you`ll need." Mitsuki lifts up his hand, showing a scroll. "All done and ready to go."

Sasuke then turn towards his old team, who also show the same scroll. "We`ve been ready ever since, Mitsuki here told us what happened." Suigetsu said nodding towards the pale boy. "So what's our name this time?" Suigetsu said with a grin.

Sasuke shake his head before walking towards the exit followed by the rest of team taka and Mitsuki. "Oh how about Team Taka plus Mitsuki!" A nerve pop up from Karin`s forever. "Suigetsu shut the fuck up!" Karin said before throwing a punch towards the water user.

* * *

On the other side of the world. Sarada was walking behind her two friends who like her were tied to their wrist with a rope which connects the three of them. Looking from side to side she could see buildings that she assumes houses the normal local civilians judging by the designs and sizes of the buildings. Inirigma who was in the middle of the small line they were in suddenly felt a tug on her rope, looking behind she could see Sarada fidgeting, while biting her lips. The moment their eyes connect she instantly knows what the raven haired girl wanted.

"Hey!" Inirigma shouted at the guards effectively earning their attention. "She needs to go the bathroom." Making Sarada blush in embarrassment. The two mechanical warriors look at her before forcing Sarada to face them and start untying her ropes. "And don`t even think of escaping, girl." Sarada nods.

Sarada grunts in annoyance as she was shove forward, glaring at the mechanized warrior behind her, she was then shove towards an alley. "You can`t be serious?" She asks. "Do you think the people around here would let you in?" The man on the armored suit said. Truth be told it was only then that Sarada notice the lack of life in this part of the city, looking around some more she notice the slightly close windows and door of the buildings around her.

"Looks like you guys have a reputation here." Sarada stated before being roughly push forward again. "Just do you business." The man said.

Meanwhile back at Inirigma and Naygas. "Well she sure is taking her time… either that she has the biggest set of kidneys out there." Inirigma said never taking her eyes of the alley they went into. She then notice Naygas giving her a weird look. "What?" Naygas then shook her head. "Here they come." Naygas said gesturing towards a limping Sarada followed by the lumbering form of the mechanized warrior.

"What happened to you?" Naygas shrieked in worry the moment she saw Sarada limping towards them. "Just fell down nothing to worry about." Sarada said hiding a smirk but didn't go unnoticed by Inirigma.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **Diem – Thanks. There won`t be much MitsuSara moments at first but in the future chaps there will be more. I know what you mean finding MitsuSara fanfic is like finding something in a dark room ^^.**

 **Franny96 – Thank you and here is chap 8 ^^.**

 **And big thanks to you readers for reading this fic, following it, and putting this in your fave. I really appreciate it ^^**

* * *

A loud bang resonated throughout the wooden ship as the door from the captain`s quarter open up revealing the form of the captain making his way towards his desk. The aging captain swiftly gathered all the documents that are lying on his desk. The captain continues to collects all the papers, humming a tune all the while doing the tasks. His hands stop what they were doing as a different sound enters his ears.

He looks up from what he was doing and scans his room. In the corner of his eyes he could see a small bag squirming as if something was stirring up from the inside. Putting aside the papers he was holding, he walks around his desk making his way towards the moving bag. Each steps he makes towards the bag he could feel a cold dark sensation bite his being. The old captain bent down to retrieve the bag with shaking hands. A bit of relief made it ways to his system as the bag stops squirming. "I must have been hallucinating." He murmurs to himself. Shaking his head with close eyes, the captain stood in shock as the moment he opens his eyes the zipper of the bag was now open revealing its content.

Shaking his head again trying to tell himself that he was just seeing things but the moment he opens his eyes again, fear starts to slither inside his body as the bag remains open for all to see. Taking a step back in fear, his eyes dart from place to place trying to find what came out of the bag, but before he could see what it was, a constricting feeling from his right leg to his abdomen starts to make it presence known. Not before long he could feel the constricting feeling made it ways to his neck, then he realize the cool scaly feeling of what was wrapping around him. A hissing sound made its ways to ears but before he could turn his head, sharp fang find its marks on his neck.

The soft lulling breeze accompanied by the warmth of the campfire made its ways towards the newly reassembled team Taka. A pair of golden eyes scans his surrounding before finally landing on the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre who like the other three adults of the group has his eyes close. Mitsuki continue to stare at the relax face of Sasuke. "She resembles him doesn't she?" Mitsuki looks to his left, he could see the woman he somewhat called a mother figure rose in a sitting position looking at the Uchiha. A comfortable silence soon followed afterward as they continue to look at Sasuke who has his back against a tree. "He won`t stop till he finds her won`t he?" Mitsuki asks not taking his eyes from Sasuke.

He sees Karin nod from the corner his eyes. "He might even disturb the dead from their slumber if he see fit." Karin said to him in a hush tone not wanting to wake up the others. "It must be killing him in the inside." Mitsuki turns his head towards the Uzumaki curious on where she was getting at. "Losing his family like that. Gaining another one before losing it all again." Mitsuki then realizes what she was talking about. Sarada, the first Uchiha born after the massacre.

"So what made you want to join us, Mitsuki?" Karin said now looking at the golden eye boy. Mitsuki looks at her with a blank look. "Because she`s my…" Karin watch him with an amused face as Mitsuki scrunches his face trying to find the right word to say. "You're what?" Karin said egging him to finish his answer. "She`s my friend." Mitsuki finally said. "Sure…friend whatever you say." Karin said teasingly. Mitsuki looks at her with a raise brow confuse on why she was acting like that.

Karin then realizes that the pale boy besides her wasn't able to understand what she was implying. Sighing in defeat she then lies down on the dry patch of grass. "Go to sleep, Mitsuki. We got a lot of ground to search tomorrow." She said as she put away her glasses before closing her eyes. Mitsuki stares at the older woman before lying on the ground. "Goodnight mother." He mumbles to himself not realizing she heard what he just said. A small smile made its way on the only member of team Taka.

Large daunting stone walls got larger and larger as they get closer towards the castle that boasts six tall towers. A low whistle reaches Sarada`s ears. "Looks at those tall towers." Inirigma stated before looking over shoulder and giving the raven haired girl a grin. "Must be compensating for something, Am I right, Sarada?" A soft red hue dusted the youngest girl`s cheek before giving out a small awkward laugh.

With a huff of annoyance Naygas who heard what Inirigma has just said to Sarada look over her shoulder and send a glare towards Inirigma. "Don`t talk to Sarada like that!" Naygas screech. Inirigma winces before looking ahead. "What are you talking about, Naygas?" Inirigma asks with an innocent expression drawn on her face.

Naygas` pale face was now becoming redder and redder as she tries to say the word she wanted to say. "What you mean about the towers?" Inirigma said with an amused tone. Naygas nod in conformation. "I am just telling Sarada that the king might be compensating for something because of the tower." Inirigma continued making Naygas blush even more if it was even possible. Sarada on the other hand watch the two interact with each other while trying to stop her imagination from going wild. "And besides I am not telling her anything bad. I am just saying that the king has a small shoe size that all." Inirigma said.

Naygas looks away in embarrassment. "Oh… I see. My bad." Naygas said making Inirigma let out a small laugh. "Seriously Naygas in front of a child? Keep your head out of the gutter." Inirigma taunt making Sarada and Naygas blush even more. "Now that I think about it some said that the size of one`s shoe also show the size of one`s-" Inirigma said before being cut off by Naygas. "Inirigma please stop!"

"What the crap, Naygas I am just talking about the king`s shoes." Inirigma laugh. Inirigma then brought her attention to the armored warrior who was now laughing along with her. "Well I am glad someone has a sense of humor here." Inirigma said but the humor in her voice was now gone. "Just you wait you bastard, I`ll be laughing at your corpse." Inirigma mumbles to herself.

Even in the state they are in, the raven haired girl couldn't help but gaze in awe as they walk through the elegant halls of the castle. Throughout her mission with Team Konohamaru never has she seen portraits and statue so different yet so beautiful at the same time, her two friends on the other hand doesn't feel a single drop of excitement in their body as it was full of fear and anxiety. After filling herself from the beauty of the castle, Sarada`s eyes wander back to her friends in front of her. At that she see Naygas, who unlike before was now shaking with fear as they continue to make their way towards the king`s throne room. "Calm yourself, Nay." The cool voice Inirigma reach the two`s ears.

Trying to calm herself down but to no avail, Naygas could only weakly nod at Inirigma. Sarada on the other hand could only watch Naygas, unable to say anything as she doesn't know reason on why she become so fearful the moment they entered the castle doors seeing that she was acting normal when they were still outside the castle.

Sarada stare at the giant door of the throne room. Sharp eyes stare right trough her soul as she made eye contact with a large silver falcon that was in the middle of the door, it large wings spread out covering the length of the entire door, claws open ready to grab its unsuspecting prey. "The Silver Falcon, It's the insignia of the royal family." Inirigma said as she sees Sarada staring curiously at the door.

The door creak upon instantly blinding the three girls momentarily as light flooded through their eyes. The moment she was able to see. Sarada then realizes why Naygas was shaking out fear the moment they enter the castle doors. In front of them stand 20 men facing each other making a parallel line towards the throne. "There are so many of them." Sarada whisper to herself as she scans the men with fear. All of them wear white long sleeves zip up shirts, blank pants, and traditional shinobi sandals but what caught her attention the most was their features. Zigzag patters that parts their hair on top, pale complexion, and their signature two red dots above their shortened eye brows.

With a forceful shove, they were then ordered to walk towards the throne. As they got closer she notice all 20 men were looking at her expectantly like they are waiting for her to do something that they waiting for. Focusing in front of her she could see a large throne that was made out of what she presumes to be silver.

Her eyes then landed at the age man sitting on the throne, black robe with white fur on top. On top of the man`s grey head was a large crown, where a small figure of a flacon was embedded. Oh how she wish she inherited more from her father as she was starting to get intimidated by stern look the king was giving them. her dark orbs clash with the king`s brown eyes as the king looks at her, like a buyer buying an item from an unknown seller.

Sarada release a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the king breaks eye contact and look to his left. Hey eyes widen as she follows the king`s line of sight. Walking towards the king himself was the same man who led a group to attack her team and kidnap her. Wearing the same clothing as the 20 men behind her, the man then stands beside the king before leaning down to listen to the king. With a curt nod the man then look towards her with a calculating look.

Sarada wanted nothing else aside from going home was punch the man in the face as hard as she can but knowing she isn`t in the position to do that she just settled on clenching her fist. Her anger flares even more as the man then steps down and starts to walk towards them.

The moment he was standing in front of them, he quickly turns around to face the king again before taking a deep breathes. "My king, I did what I promised you." The deep and hoarse voice of the man echoed throughout the entire room. "A warrior from my ancestors` home land." The man said gesturing towards Sarada.

The king remained silent as he looks at Sarada with the same look as before. "When I ask for a strong warrior, you said you will bring me one." The king`s deep and powerful voice hit like a tremor. "But all I see is a small child, Magnus." The king said glaring at Magnus.

"Your majesty, I can assure you this girl right her could take on full grown men easily." The man name Magnus said. The king along with Inirigma and Naygas looks at him like he somehow grown another head. Magnus gives out a grin as he see the king`s face. "I knew you would doubt her, your majesty. That's why I, organized a fight between her and Lakza." Magnus said instantly earning a reaction from Inirigma and Naygas.

"Your majesty, She is just a child!" Naygas exclaimed worried for their friend. "Put me in her place instead!" Inirigma said as he glared dagger at the king and Magnus.

"Silence!" The loud voice of the king over powered the two women`s voice. The king then look over at Magnus who`s hands where in front of him. The king was about to say something when his facial features slack for a short moment before going back to normal. "I want that fight to happen tomorrow afternoon." The king said in an emotionless tone which didn't go unnoticed by Sarada.

"Your Majesty you can`t be serious she`s just a little girl." Inirigma exclaimed earning a glare from Magnus. "And she is in no conditioned to fight, she`s injured." Inirigma continued before being hit by the back of Magnus` hand. "What kind monster are you? Sending a child into a ring with a murderer!" Inirigma said through her teeth as she glared daggers at Magnus.

Magnus stare at Inirigma in sadistic amusement. "Talk back like that again and you will find the same fate like your brother." Magnus said. Naygas gasp in horror as she sees Inirigma head-butted Magnus making the latter stagger a bit. Sarada`s eyes widen as the scene in front of her unraveled. Inirigma was shaking in anger as blood trickled down from her fore head. Her glare was only greeted by the amuse look that was thrown back by Magnus who was laughing at her as he touch a red spot on his fore head. "I am going to enjoy breaking you, you bitch." Magnus said to her before ordering the two mechanical warriors to take the three of them to their cell.

Magnus watches as the large door of the throne room was close shut. Turning his head towards the king who has a faraway look in his brown eyes. He then his attention towards the 20 men in the room who was looking at him. "The time of our mother`s rebirth is near." Magnus said earning a triumphant cheer from his men.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MissScarlet96 – Thanks, I am glad that you are looking forward to my story ^^.**

 **Guest – Umm… I don't know about the excellent author part I am just an average level author and besides the quality of my writing is inconsistent but thanks anyway ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The moment they have enter the building, the only thing she could hear was the rhythmic taps of their footsteps, the echoing grunts of the gladiators within their cells. Looking over her shoulders, she see the lumbering form of the metallic warrior behind her. Sending the giant a smirk that went unnoticed by the others. "Hey can I ask you something?" Sarada said earning the attention of the other three in front of them. The armoured man grunt in response signifying that he was listening to her. "Are you guys" She said as she turn her head forward to look at the other one. "Going to guard us till we die of old age?" She asks again making the man grunt again. "So is that a yes?" She ask again. The man behind the armour nod answering her question. 'Perfect. Now to wait for the perfect moment.' Sarada thought before they stop in front a particular cell with one man sleeping on the floor at the far corner of the cell.

From the day he received the small book from the librarian, he thought about throwing it away but a voice from the back of his head keep telling him to store it with him. Sitting under a tree that is located on top of a small hill overlooking a small town. Tearing his eyes away from the town, looking down towards his laps, Mitsuki stare at the small book that was staring back at him with its cover urging him to look at its content. Tracing his fingers over the cover, Mitsuki fail to notice the only female member of team taka taking a sit beside him.

The red head Uzumaki watches the synthetic human with a raise brow as he continue to fail to notice her. Using the cold beverage at hand, Karin let a small grin grow on her face as she let the cool tin can touches the genin`s cheek. With a startle jolt, the pale boy`s hand launches towards his cheek touching the spot where the cool sensation was felt.

Turning his head, Mitsuki was greeted by the sight of Karin who was smiling smugly at him. "Tips on how to win the LOVE of your life. Seriously?" Karin asks before handing the drink towards the genin. Opening her own drink, a satisfied sigh escapes her lips as the cold content of her drink went down her throat. "So why the interest in this particular 'Topic'?" She asks as she rest her back on the trunk of the tree.

Mitsuki stares at the town below with a distant look not bothering on answering Karin. An annoyed expression marred her face as she realized he was practically ignoring her question. Nudging him slightly, she was able to gather his attention towards her again. "Nothing." He said in a flat tone before opening his drink.

Karin scoffs not believing his answer one bit. "Right and I am supposed to believe that half ass answer of yours." Karin said before taking another sip from her drink. "Believe what you want." Mitsuki replied.

"Fine be that way." Karin said to the blue haired boy. Minutes have pass as silence continue to engulf the two shinobi. A cool breeze pass through the two as they continue to stay quite under the shade. "I wonder if she`s alright." Karin looks at Mitsuki who was still looking at the small town with a distant look in his eyes.

Pushing the strands of hair from her eyes, Karin then raise a brow. "Who? Sarada?" Karin asks earning a weird look from the blue haired boy. "Who do you think I am talking about?" Mitsuki said. "Who know what might happen to her." He continued before taking another sip from his drink.

Karin puts her hand on top of the boys head. "She`s going to be alright. Knowing her, it's the one who kidnap her I am worried about." Karin said as reassuring the genin besides her. She then notice sceptic look she was receiving from the golden eyed boy. "She`s your teammate you should have known that from the start." Karin said. "Knowing her parents she might be planning on how to escape right about now." She continued.

"So… about the book, Mitsuki." Karin said pointing at the book at the boy`s lap. Said boy look at the book before putting it beside him where she won`t be able to reach it easily. "Just random junk a librarian gave me for free." Mitsuki said to the red head.

"Then why bother keeping it till now?" Karin asks throwing away the can towards the direction of the small town without any hint of worry if the small can would hit a random civilian. Mitsuki remain quite making the older woman let out a small giggle escape her lips. "Look hand over that book to me." She said with an outstretch hand, waiting for the book to grace her hand.

The blue haired genin hesitated for a second before handing over the book to the Uzumaki`s waiting hand. With a satisfied huff, Karin immediately stands up with the book tightly held in her hand. Harnessing all the strength she could muster, Karin chuck the book away from their location. Mitsuki stare at the direction where the book flew like an elegant goose flyting in the sky. "Now that's out of our hair. The master of romance is going to teach you how to win a girls heart." Karin said as she turn her attention back towards the boy who was now staring at her curiously.

"Who? Don`t tell me it`s you?" The boy asks. With an annoyed huff, Karin puts her hand on her waist while looking at the boy straight in the eye. "Well who do you think the master of romance is? Suigetsu?" Mitsuki was about to answer but Karin quickly cuts him off. "Don`t answer that. And I was talking about me." She said gesturing to her herself. "Now I am going to help you achieved something that I couldn't." Karin continue giving the pale boy a soft smile.

Sleepy onyx coloured eyes watches in mild interest as three new people enters his cell. With a tired sigh he closes his eyes again before turning away from the three new comers. Trying to get some more shut eye, the man tries to ignore the chatter that was coming from the three. Minutes have gone by the man then realize that his new roommates wouldn't be closing their mouths anytime soon. With a frustrated grunt the man rise from his sleeping position, sitting with a scowl on his face that was directed at the three who quickly stops their communication.

His scowl however was directed more towards the brown skin woman in the middle of the two who have a much lighter complexion. "Wake up the entire kingdom why won`t you?" The man said. Amethyst clash with onyx as the two starts to throw daggers with their eyes at each other.

Inirigma who was still pissed at what Magnus have said earlier was near her breaking point and was about to lash out to anyone who push her buttons even more and right now it was the man sitting in front of them with a scowl on his face. Sarada looks at the two with weary eyes as if knowing something bad was about to happen. Naygas on the other hand was holding Inirigma`s shoulder trying to pacify her anger. A minute has gone by and the two didn't relent on trying to kill each other with their sight. Inirigma raises a brow as she see the man lean back on the stone wall before smiling smugly at her. "Are you just going to stare deep into my eyes?" The man said wiggling his eye brow.

"But I warned you though…" The man continue. "You might fall into something you won`t be able to escape." He said before closing his eyes ignoring the growl emanating from Inirigma`s throat.

Opening his eyes again he was then greeted by the sight of Inirigma being hold back by both Sarada and Naygas. Standing up from his sitting position the man then starts to walk towards the three. Sarada turns her attention elsewhere as the man in front of them was wearing nothing but a black baggy pants. Lean muscles with various scars running throughout his body but most notable of the scars was the largest one that runs from his left shoulder towards his right. Ruffling his short spiky raven haired, the man then stands in front of Naygas who was looking at him with a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Good evening, fair lady." The man said raising his hand for her to shake. "The names Saiha." Saiha`s eyes narrowed as Inirigma`s hand slaps his away.

Saiha then look at Inirigma who was still staring daggers at him. "Get away from her you creep." Inirigma seethed. Saiha smirks at her before turning his gaze towards Naygas again. "Creep? Now where did you get that idea?" Saiha asks innocently. Inirigma breaks away from her two friends` hold before standing in front of Naygas who was still blushing.

"Cause I know that look you're giving her you bastard." Inirigma said making Saiha grin. "Oh and what is it to you? And besides I am giving her the 'look' because I am attracted to the fair lady." Saiha said gesturing towards Naygas. Inirigma didn't answer his question but instead turns around to face Naygas.

Sarada flush crimson red as the sight before her unravel. Saiha`s grin vanishes as Inirigma and Naygas lips are lock together. Breaking apart, Inirigma then turn around to face Saiha who was looking at her with a neutral expression on his face. "Because she`s mine." Inirigma said stressing every word. Jabbing the raven haired man in the chest with her index finger.

Saiha scoffs before turning towards Sarada who was trying to recover from what she saw. "How about you little lady, what's your name?" Saiha said with a genuine smile. The moment she saw his smile, Inirigma quickly stands in front of the raven haired girl. "Now you're hitting on her? She`s just a girl." Inirigma said with a scowl, hands on her hips. Saiha smile vanishes before scowling at the brown skin girl. "I am not hitting on her, she`s too young for my taste." He said before looking over her shoulder to look at Sarada. "I am merely trying to be friend one of my new roommates." He continued. Pushing the amethyst eyed woman out of the way her then extend his hand towards the bespectacled girl before giving her a smile. "Saiha. What's yours?"

Sarada tentatively shakes his hand. "Sarada. Uchiha Sarada." She said. The smile on the man`s face falters a bit that went unnoticed by the three. 'Uchiha?' He thought as he shakes her hand. Saiha then let go of the youngest` hand before looking at Inirigma who was watching him like a hawk. "How about you woman?" Saiha said as he puts his hand forward.

Inirigma stare at the man in front her with an unreadable expression marring her face before looking at his hand in disgust. She sigh in defeat as she see Naygas urging her to shake his hand. "Inirigma." She said while shaking the man`s hand but of course knowing her she tries to crush the man`s hand.

Saiha notice the pressure Inirigma was putting in his hand. Smirking devilishly at Inirigma he then comply with the same action making the woman wince in pain but refuse to show it.

3 hours have passed after their introduction. Currently watching the dancing shadows out in the dimly lit hallways a girl could be seen hugging her knees in the corner of the cell. "Mama, Papa…" Sarada thought as she continue to stare at the shadows dancing in pure freedom. "I want to go home." She mumbles to herself.

Rising from her slumber, Inirigma scans the room with a sleepy look. Inirigma snorts as her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Saiha. The looks on her eyes turns soft as she looks to her right and see the sleeping Naygas who`s snoring was rebounding throughout the hallway. Her eyes then widen in surprise and curiosity enters her sleepy body as she see the youngest of their group still awake. She couldn't help but pity the girl as she remember that she was about to fight a blood thirsty warrior tomorrow.

With a startled yelp, Sarada turns her head towards her to the left when she felt a hand touches her shoulder. Sarada gives out a small smile as she realize who it was. "I can`t blame you for being restless." Inirigma said making Sarada looks at her curiously. "Fighting an experience warrior tomorrow will surely get on your nerve." Inirigma said. "But don`t worry I won`t let anything happen to you and Naygas." She said trying to reassure the youngest girl in the cell while ruffling the said girls head." I won`t let you suffer the same fate as my brother." Inirigma said softly with a distant look in her eyes. Sarada looks at her friend, wondering whatever happened to her brother.

"Umm Inirigma…" Sarada said earning the attention of the older woman. "Hmm?" "If you don't mind me asking but what happened to him? You know your brother?" Sarada asks making the woman flinch a little bit before releasing a sigh.

Running her hand through her hair, Inirigma stares at the cell door before looking back at the expecting eyes of Sarada. "My brother and I are both prisoners of war." Inirigma said. "When we were captured we got separated. I become a slave, and put into that blasted ship were we first met you. My Older brother on the other hand was put here, in this very coliseum to kill other warriors for the entertainment of others."

"There was a lot slaves in this country due to the war so it`s easy to have some connections. My brother built the connection so we could see we could know the news concerning us." Inirigma said before taking a deep breath. "From what I heard if you lose in here you either would be executed or get sent to Limot Mountain to be burn by the fire breathing monsters there." Inirigma said with a small chuckle as she remembers Sarada spouting nonsense about her being able to breathe fire and walk on water. Inirigma then look at Sarada and notice the kid`s full attention was on her. "They said my brother was on a winning streak." Inirigma said with pride and adoration shining in her eyes.

A solemn look then dance on her face. "Then it happened. He was then match up against one of the best fighter in here." Inirigma said before she starts to look at the light made by the torches out in the hallway. "Then what happened?" Sarada asks. "He lost then he was sent to Limot Mountain by that bastard Magnus." Inirigma said with a clench fist as the face of the man that sent her brother to die flash in her mind. Different techniques on how to kill someone slowly starts to formulate in her mind. She was broken out of her thought as the two of them heard the cries of shock made by the metallic warriors outside their cell.

To their surprise they see a snake slithering through the bars of their cell. Without any chance to react the snake lunges towards them in a break neck speed. Screams of pain rips through the cell as the snake`s fang easily punctured Sarada`s skin instantly waking up the other two sleeping occupant of the cell. Finally breaking out of her surprise state, Inirigma was about to grab the mouth of the reptile for it to release Sarada from its clutches but as quickly as the snakes lunges it quickly let go leaving Sarada holding the spot between her left shoulder and neck.

The moment the snake let go of Sarada, Inirigma quickly stands up and pulls the snake away from her screaming friend. Not allowing the snake to recover, Inirigma quickly slams the heel of her foot on top of the snakes head making it squirms a little bit before all movement stops.

Satisfied with the result she then quickly turn around and see Naygas already right besides Sarada assessing the spot on where the snake`s fang sink earlier. "Don`t worry there's no venom entering her body." The two woman looks at him wondering on why he sound so sure that no poison was in Sarada`s body. Meeting their eyes, Saiha gives a shrug before looking back at spot where Inirigma killed the snake. "That's no ordinary snake." He said gesturing at something. Naygas and Inirigma quickly look at what he was gesturing and to their surprise the snake was nowhere to be found. "Where did it go?" Inirigma asks standing up looking around to see if the snake was still alive." Wherever it is it`s long gone and left this." Saiha said as he walk over the spot where the snake disappear before picking a small bottle. Saiha wrinkles his nose disgust as the bottle was covered in slime. "And it was probably sent here specifically for Sarada." Saiha said as he notice a piece of paper tied to bottle`s neck.

Standing up Inirigma walks towards Saiha who was still examining the paper attach to the bottle. "What does it say?" She asks "Uchiha Sarada. Swallow a pill if in dire situation only. After taking it avoid enemy confrontation." Saiha read the content.

The two then turn around looking at Sarada who was now peacefully sleeping with Naygas examining the back of Sarada`s neck. "Guys I think you should look at this." Naygas said gesturing for them to see something. Saiha and Inirigma was about to walks towards but the sound of heavy footsteps draws their attention. Turning around they were greeted by the sight of 2 metallic warriors from before looking at them through the bars. "Umm… everything alright here. She`s just having a nightmare. "Naygas lied not taking a chance of Sarada being separated from them. The metal men nod before going back to presumably their post.

With the distractions gone, Inirigma and Saiha then went over to the sleeping girl. Sitting beside the said girl, they spotted a dark mark above the small punctured holes left by the snake. "What is that? Venom?" Inirigma asks Naygas who shakes her head. "I don`t think so… but I am not sure. It looks like a tattoo." Naygas said unsure of her answer.

"I didn't know the kid has a tattoo?" Saiha said as he traces his finger at the mark. "A three tomoe tattoo?" Saiha said to himself. "What did you say?" Both Inirigma and Naygas said. Saiha shakes his head in dismissal before saying. "It`s nothing, I must be imagining things."

'Well this night surely got interesting.' Saiha thought. 'Who are you really, Uchiha Sarada? Or if you really are an Uchiha?'


	10. Chapter 10

**MissScarlet96 – Hopefully he does ^^ and thanks again for reading this fic ^^**

 **Guest – Ahaha I am glad you think so too ^^**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

She paces back and forth within the cell, her footsteps run around the now lively hallways of the coliseum, stopping occasionally to look back at her two companion, one who was sitting beside an unconscious girl who`s face become paler than normal while being adorned by a red tint that glows like fire in contrast to the pale skin. She continues to pace around the rather small cell not even paying attention to the rant of the only male occupant.

Said male just follow the brown skin woman with a mild irritation, normally he would be yelling at her to stop but now, not when the woman has every right to any action she was doing right now. From his usual place inside the room, he looks at the raven haired girl in concern, granted they only met a few hours ago but he couldn't help but start to worry for the young girl`s wellbeing. But within his concerned for the girl lies curiosity and suspicion is lurking within. He could still remember when she said her name. _Uchiha she_ said to him. But even after hearing that he doubted she is telling the truth but her expression when she said it made his curiosity spike up. The way she said her name was filled with confidence as if she told that sentence since birth.

Leaning forward, he tried to reexamine the girl`s feature again but this time with the aid of sun`s rays shining through the small windows above them. Black hair, pale skin, if his hunch was correct she has eyes as dark as midnight. 'She got the features down that's for sure.' The man thought.

His doubt for the girl`s identity shrinks a little bit as her clothes bear the crest he knows to well, a symbol that shows a person`s control over fire, and a crest wore by the people that he knows hold a powerful and dangerous trait pass down through generations. The Sharingan.

'Her eyes, I need to see them to see if she really is one.' He thought as he lean back on the wall before closing his eyes and tuning in to the sounds that bounces off the walls of the miserable place they are in. "If not she`s just an impostor." He said a bit louder than he intended to gathering the pacing woman`s attention.

Their eyes collided against one another, with the purple eyes looking curiously at the onyx eyes that reveal itself that stares back with dismissal. Their connection was broken easily as thousands of footsteps thunders from above accompanied by voices filled with excitement rings through the air. Not long after the sounds of metals sliding against one another touches their ear before grunts and yells full of readiness followed soon after.

The three adults of the room turn their attention towards the cell door as a guard starts to unlock theirs before gesturing at them to exit the small room they are all occupying. The two women looks at each other silently asking if they should comply with the man`s order. Their eyes landed on the pale form of Sarada, still lying unconscious since the incident last night with the rouge snake.

He could still remember the look of the two women as 5 minutes have passed since their friend was bitten was able to catch a fever which was able to make the two of them shout out for help, with Naygas screaming out the louder of the two. He stands up before making his way towards Inirigma who was looking at the sleeping girl. He taps her shoulder saying that they should go and leave Sarada which effectively earns the heated glare of Naygas.

Naygas went up to his face, saying that they shouldn't leave Sarada alone especially in her condition. Normally he would have smile at her before kindly saying 'It will be alright.' But now, not now, now is game time and they shouldn't be wasting any more time unless they want to be drag away by the guards themselves. "Look I know you want to stay besides her." He said gesturing towards Sarada. "And I understand that but right now we need to go and if I am correct they won`t let her die because they went through the trouble of giving you supplies for her." The two women in the room look at the girl one more time before sighing in defeat. The three then walk towards the guards who miraculously was patiently waiting for them but not before Naygas change the towel on Sarada`s forehead.

The moment her eyes flutter open she was expecting to meet the worried faces of her friends and depressing background that is their cell but instead she was greeted by the color white and the constant sound of a water droplet hitting a body of water. Pain shot through her neck as she tries to sit up, enduring the pain that was biting her, Sarada was able finally able to sit up after her third try. She scans her surroundings, trying to find something that stands out from the background but she sees nothing but white. She was able to stand up more easily as the pain from her neck has diminishes a little bit. She looks down on her feet in curios on why she was hearing the sound of a creaking wooden floor but only to see nothing but white beneath her feet. "Ok this is weird..." Sarada said to herself while tapping her feet at the white nothingness. With nothing else to do, Sarada decided to walk forward deciding that there is higher chance of finding out where she is rather than standing around.

"What is this place anyway-"She said before she unknowingly collided with an invisible wall. "This is so getting shanaroo!" She said assessing her nose for damage. "You need to watch where you're going, child." She quickly jumps into a defensive stance as a masculine voice reaches her ears. As if she was being watch she heard the voice let out a small chuckle. A minute has passed and the laughter finally died down. "I am not going to harm you." The voice said. "The one you run into is a door." It continued.

She looks over her shoulder to see if anyone was there talking to her but see nothing but the same white background. "Release" She exclaimed while forming a hand sign. "Well I guess genjutsu is out of the question." She said to herself seeing as nothing has changed. With nothing else to do she hesitantly walk forward again with hands in front of her to prevent her nose for having an impromptu date with an invisible door."

Sure enough the voice was right as she felt her hand grace the handle of what she thinks is off that of a sliding door. "Come don`t be scared." The voice told her. For unknown reasons to her hearing the voice sends a sense of security to her. Her eyes widen in amazement as she slide the so called door in front of her. She closed her eyes before reopening them to see if she was seeing right. Closing the door the sight in front of her was again white and the figure vanished like the wind. Sliding it one more time the figure reappears again with his back facing her.

She then carefully walks towards the man but before she was able to get close to the man his voice stops her. "That's close enough." The man said without even glancing at her. And so she was standing behind a man who has short brown hair that reaches his shoulder, wearing a simple kimono with grey pants and brown sandals.

She gaze in awe as her eyes landed on the man`s back. Oh how she wish to see other people wearing that crest other than her parent and herself. "You`re an Uchiha…" Her words come out softly like a whisper but it seems the man in front of her heard it clearly. "I am."

Hearing his answer, Sarada looks around with excitement, wanting to see if she could find another one but sadly she see the typical white background everywhere and not another person aside from her and the man in front of her. After a minute of staring at the man`s back she then remember something she always asks her mother. "Where are they?" she asks. Minutes have passed and it seems that man wouldn't answer her question but then. "They are here…" She was about to ask where but was cut off by the man. "You just need to look."

Look? I just need to look!? Her hopes of finding out where her clan members are instantly vanish and was replace by anger. "Look? You want me to look!?" She said through gritted teeth. "I have been looking! I even sneak through the forbidden section of the library and I still got nothing!" face scowling in anger and irritation after seeing that the man in front of her didn't even bother to look back at her. "You're just like the rest of them…" She whispers as sadness starts to mix with her current emotions. "Every time I ask about the clan they would instantly change the topic while giving me those damn looks." She said as she curls her hands while trying to stop the tears from running down her face.

"I don`t want their pity. I want answers!" The man still didn't turn around. "Why do they even bother calling me Sarada of the Uchiha Clan if there's not a goddamn clan in the village to begin with?" She said, unable to hold back the tears from cascading down her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? Is that the reason why I can`t meet my clan like my friends?" She asks hopeful that the man would finally answer her but like always her hope was shut down as the man remain silent. "You could at least face me and say you won`t answer my question." She said before turning around heading towards the invisible door. The man didn't even take a glance as he heard the door slides shut. "As much as I want to look at you, I am afraid that I have lost the right to do so. I don`t want you to look at a man who had already failed you before you were even born." The man said with voice filled with sadness and regret.

Saiha looks through the Iron Gate with a smirk as he watch a battered Inirigma beats her opponent by pointing one of the two small curved swords she used on the bald man`s neck.

Inirigma hobbles through the rising iron gates and was then greeted by a worried Naygas who quickly went towards her assessing the injuries she sustained in her fight. "Looks like you aren't all talk." Saiha smirks towards Inirigma. Inirigma stares blankly at the man leaning on the wall with his arms cross over his chest before giving him a smirk of her own. "The match though took longer than I expected." Saiha said before looking back through the now close gate, listening to the crowds` excitement. "But then again they love it." He said before walking towards the battered woman. Inirigma winces in pain as Saiha`s hand connected with her shoulder.

Ignoring the pain and the urge to punch the man in the face, Inirigma looks back at the gate and a look of disgust was sketched in her face as she listens to the crowd. "If you ask me I wanted my match to last even longer." Inirigma said before facing Saiha again who was looking at her curiously silently asking why. "So if maybe I give them a fight like that hopefully they will be satisfied and forget about Sarada`s fight." Saiha nods in understanding.

Saiha then gives them a grin making the two women looks at him with a raise brow. "Well looks like your plan failed then." He said before looking to his left. The two women in front of him follow his line of sight. Their eyes widen as they see Sarada besides the two metallic warriors. The two women then rushes towards Sarada who smiles at them in greeting.

"Oh my goodness, Sarada is you feeling better now?" Naygas ask before giving Sarada a tight hug making the said girl winces in pain. "Hn" Sarada reply. Inirigma looks at the youngest in amusement. "Wow… I didn't know your vocabulary was so diverse." Inirigma said. Sarada then looks towards the only male member in their cell. She gives a nod in greeting which was returned by Saiha who nods back. She then looks back at Inirigma and only then realizes the state the older woman was in. "What happened to you?" Inirigma was about to answer her question but was cut off. "You kind of remind me of the time I went grocery shopping with my mom on discount Saturday." Sarada continue.

"Is your mother alright?" Inirigma and Naygas ask in unison making Sarada looks at them like they have grown another head. "Umm… no it was actually my mom who causes the injuries." Sarada said simply making the two women`s eyes widen in disbelief. She said with a small chuckle. "And funny thing is my mom is the head medic back home." She continued before being roughly pushed forwards by the two mechanical warriors besides her which receive a glare from the two women.

Inirigma quickly look through the iron bars and see Sarada walks towards the center of the coliseum. Saiha looks at them in amusement as he sees them gripping the bars tightly with a worried expression written over their face. "Don`t you guys trust her?" He said walking calmly over towards them. he then looks through the bar as well and see Sarada`s opponent approaching. "So she`s match up against Lakza." He said to himself as a 6 feet tall brown haired man. "Why is she matchup against the top dog in this place?" He asks turning his head to look at his companion. The two women didn't even bother to answer him as they look at Sarada, worry for her safety.

Sarada stood at the center of the coliseum with a calm expression written on her face, she looks around and see the boisterous crowd has gone silent and was now looking at her, whispering with one another. She notices that the coliseum itself has the same structural design like the arena back at the hidden leaf village except bigger and much older looking. From the corner of her eyes she notices a familiar figure that instantly boils her blood. She throws a heated glare at Magnus who was standing beside the king who like before have a distant look on his face.

"I thought they were joking with me when they said my opponent was a little girl." She whips her head towards the direction of the gruff voice came from. Standing a few feet in front of her was the man she`s supposed to be fighting laughing like he just heard the best joke in the world. "Well whether you are a kid or not this fight is good as over." Lakza said full of confidence while walking towards a weapons rack near him. Wearing nothing but a black pant, Sarada realizes that she would be fighting an opponent who seems to be reliant on sheer power as her opponent`s bulky body flexes while grabbing a bludgeon adorned with serrated hooks at the end. 'Ok, Sarada you could do this! Just don`t show off any jutsu.' Sarada reminded herself not wanting to scare off her friends.

Standing in front of the girl again Lakza looks at the girl who was still unarmed. "Sarada get a weapon quickly!" Sarada then look over her shoulder and see the worried expressions of Naygas and Inirigma. Giving them a smile she then looks back at her enemy.

"Why isn't she grabbing any weapon?" Inirigma exclaimed as she watch Sarada continue to stay in the same place. "She`s going to die out there!" Inirigma continued.

Unlike her friends Sarada on the other hand just stood their calmly while fixing her glasses. "Come on when are they going to starts this?" Lakza said impatiently as looks at the place where the king was sitting.

His curiosity spike up as he turn towards his opponent, he was expecting her to be crying in fear but instead he was greeted by the girl who was looking at him calmly. 'What the hell is with this kid?' he thought as he stares at Sarada. The moment his eyes connected with hers it was then he realized that he was facing a not so ordinary kid. He couldn't see a single hint of fear in the girl`s eyes." Is there something wrong?" Sarada asks with a smirk as she see her opponent looks at her like she was about to kill him in his sleep. Before Lakza could retort he heard the sound of a loud horn.

"It`s starting!" Inirigma said as her grip on the bar tightens. "Oh please be alright." Naygas whisper to herself. Lakza`s eyes widen in shock as his opponent charged at him without hesitation. Reacting quickly he brought up his bludgeon to block the incoming attack. 'She`s fast. To think this girl could easily cover the distance.' He thought before he felt his bludgeon vibrate as Sarada`s foot connects with it. "What is this kid?" he said to himself.

Sarada didn't give him a chance to recover as she twisted her body to land her fist on top of her opponent`s head. Lakza wince in pain as Sarada`s fist connects solidly to the man`s head. Using the bludgeon itself Sarada flips over her opponent. Lakza stumbles forward as Sarada lands two kicks on his back. Seeing this, the once silent crowd broke out in a loud cheer. Inirigma and Naygas gladly join the crowd. "That's it, Sarada show him who`s boss!" Inirigma said pumping her fist in the air. 'She might actually win this thing.' She thought before bursting into cheers again as she Sarada effortlessly evades her opponent`s swings.

She continues to leap backwards as to avoid the incoming swings of her opponent. Sarada winces in pain as her back collided with the wall. Seeing this Lakza quickly raises the bludgeon over his head before swinging it back down towards Sarada`s head. Unfortunately for him his effort was in vain as the bludgeon hits nothing but the ground. "Shanaroo!" Lakza looks to the left following the direction of the voice, his eyes widen in shock as he sees Sarada`s fist sailing towards his face.

The eyes of the crowd nearly bulge out of their sockets as they a small girl punch a huge man to the ground. With a loud thud Lakza landed awkwardly to the ground with Sarada quickly jumping away to create some distance between them. "I didn't even see her move to dodge his attack." Naygas said in amazement as she watch Sarada`s fist land an intimate date with Lakza`s face. Inirigma could only nod numbly; still too shock to mutter a single word. 'Holy shit!' She thought.

The crowd`s cheers got even louder liking what they were seeing. Sarada gracefully lands in front of the Iron Gate where her friends are looking through. Glancing towards them her friends she laughs internally as she sees the expressions on their faces. She then turn her attention forward as she heard her opponent gives out a loud battle cry.

Sarada waited patiently for him to get close. She felt a gust of wind pass through above her head as she quickly duck under the incoming bludgeon overhead. With no chance of evading a counter attack he was unable to dodge Sarada`s fist who was looking for an uppercut. 'Why are her attacks so strong?' Lakza thought as feels his feet leaving the ground. "Ok seriously! How is she able to pop in and out of existence?" Inirigma and Naygas said in Unison as they see Sarada vanishes before reappearing behind Lakza. Sarada lands a kick to her opponent`s back lifting said opponent a few feet up, She then follow it up by spinning in the air before landing another kick to same spot as the first one. 'God this guy`s heavy.' Sarada thought before landing gracefully on the ground in a crouching position.

The crowds` jaws landed on the ground as they watch Sarada vanish from the ground only to appear behind Lakza who was floating in the air. "What kind of leg workout is she using!?" Inirigma exclaimed staring at the combatants who seems to be suspended in the air.

Sarada then twisted her body hitting Lakza in the chest with her backhand. Not giving him the time to put a guard up, she then quickly follow it up by twisting her body to land three kicks to the man`s abdomen sending him rocketing to the ground head first. "I am not done with you yet!" She exclaimed diving straight towards Lakza before latching into the man`s back. With arms tightly lock on the man`s waist, she then locks her legs around the man`s torso.

"Eat this! Burning Spring Combo!" Sarada roars as she lets gravity do the rest of the work. A sickening crack reverberated through the coliseum as Lakza`s head have a meet and greet with the ground. The crowd remained silent, patiently waiting for the dust to settle. "I can`t believe it…" Inirigma numbly said as she sees Sarada standing beside Lakza whose body was in an arc position. "She actually did it! " Naygas shouts with joy as Sarada look over them giving them a smile. The two women celebrated behind the gate. Their celebration however was cut short when they see the looming form of Lakza behind an unsuspecting Sarada who started walking towards them.

Noticing her friends` horrified expression she quickly turn around only to be greeted by Lakza`s fist. Sarada screams in pain as the man`s fist collides with the sides of her head. She landed on the ground with a thud. Before being able to gather her bearing she feels Lakza hand coil around her ankle.

With a mighty roar Lakza lifted Sarada by the ankle before slamming her to ground once more. Half the crowd screams in horror at what they were seeing while the other cheer with maddening glee matching the expression Lakza was currently sporting.

Naygas looks away unable to watch any longer on what fate has befallen on their friend. Inirigma on the other was furiously shouting profanities at Lakza while adding promises of murder. Satisfied with his work Lakza then throw Sarada like a rag doll before fetching his weapon. Sarada cough blood as her back landed on the hard ground. A minute later she notices the blur form of Lakza looming above her with a sadistic grin.

Lakza then bend down and gently put the crack glasses on Sarada`s face before standing up again. "I want my face to be last thing you ever see kid and I want it to be clear." He said before rising up his bludgeon over his head the crowd becomes silent waiting for the finishing blow to happen. The only sound could be heard was the cries of Inirigma and Naygas and the heavy breathing of Sarada "But I gotta say kid; you put up one hell of a fight." He said before swinging down his weapon with all his might.

A loud thud followed by a sickening crunch reverberated throughout the silent crowd. The once silent crowd erupted in cheer and outrage of what has transpired below them. Inirigma stood there stun of what she was seeing right now. "Sarada… our little Sarada." She murmurs to herself. Naygas couldn't hold it any longer as her knees give in sending her to the ground. Thick streams of tears runs down their cheek. "I can`t believe it…" Naygas said with her hands covering her mouth muffling her voice.

"She won!" The women exclaimed joyfully in unison. Saiha on the other hand smirk as he stares at the distant form of Sarada. "Crafty little girl."

With a smirk adorning her face, Sarada retracted her fist and stands up straight. Deactivating her sharingan she then proceeds to walk towards the wall besides the gate Lakza went through. Looking up she see the stun faces of the crowd seated above the wall where she bury the upper half of Lakza. "Hopefully they didn't see me using my Sharingan." She thought.

Examining the hole in the wall, she then let out a satisfied smile grace her features. "Still got it." She said to herself. Turning around she was surprise to see Inirigma and Naygas running towards her with Inirigma limping with each step. Saiha looks at the two in amusement before looking at the gate which was still rising up.

Sarada smiles as she was instantly tackled by the two to the ground and being engulf in a tight hug. "That was amazing!" Inirigma said breaking away from the hug before looking at Sarada who was scratching her cheek with her finger. "It was nothing." Sarada said earning a playful smack from Inirigma. "What do you mean nothing? You just sent him flying with one punch!" making Sarada laugh sheepishly. "So what's with this tears stricken faces guys?" She asks curiously. "We thought you were going to die." Came the happy reply of Naygas.

"I didn't think you guys would miss me that much." Sarada said with a small laugh escaping her lips earning another playful smack from Inirigma. "Of course we`re going to miss you!"

Saiha was still rooted in same place from earlier stares at Sarada. "I still need to see those eyes to make sure." Saiha said before turning around and started walking towards his cell.

Standing alongside the king, Magnus watch in satisfaction after seeing the result of the match. "It is almost time…"


	11. Authors Note

**AUTHOR`S NOTE**

 **NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY GUYS. STORY WILL BE ON HAITUS FOR A WHILE. THANKS AND SORRY**


	12. Filler Chapter: Black Teas and Cherries

**Hi, guys. This is not a chapter but…**

 **A**

 **Filler Chapter. Hooray!**

 **Akatianne – Please don`t cri ^^.**

 **HeartOfChaos13 – I am glad you think so. I don`t really know when I`ll have free time to write the next chapter due to school, and the reason I write this chapter was because I need to get this out of my head.**

 **This is a 'filler' chapter, and please forgive me for the quality of this fic, English is not my native language. Even though I update with this filler chap, the story is still on Hiatus so yeah…**

 **This has been floating inside my my recently so instead of making another story, i decided to put this here and make it a filler chap.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

She sighs in content as she rests in the cool shade of a tree. Her eyes look over the lake that was glistening under the morning sun. When her ever elusive of a father first comes home with them, she asks him if he could teach her a technique that the Uchiha clan specializes in, in which his father agree after staring out in space for a whole minute. "What's wrong, papa?" she asks tugging the armless sleeve of her father.

Sasuke snaps out of his reverie as he felt a tug on his left sleeve, looking down he meet the worried gaze of her daughter. A warm feeling erupted inside him as he remember the time he first saw her, all snuggled up in a blanket while being hold by her mother. But then a wave of guilt replaces it as the image of her tear stained face comes into mind. "Papa?" She asks again with hint of worry.

"I understand if you refuse, you must be tired from your mission after all. You could just give me a scroll-"She said before she was interrupted by her father`s hand resting on top of her head.

"Later when we get home, I`ll teach you the Fireball technique." The warm feeling came back the moment he sees his daughter smiles at him so brightly, a smile that he miss for so long.

The moment she saw the lake, she felt as if there were invisible hands tugging her forward urging her to move forward. Standing beside her father on the wooden platform, she listens intently to what her father was saying about the technique. Her eyes in awe as large ball of fire erupted from her father`s lips, granted this wasn't the first time she see him perform the technique but after realizing that this particular technique was a tradition for the Uchiha clan, she couldn't help herself to be even more excited to be able to perform something her clan usually do.

Even with excitement running through her veins, she couldn't help but feel shame and disappointment, after seeing the small fire that came out of her mouth was pathetic compare to her father`s. She looks away in shame unable to look at her father, who she was sure was looking at her in disappointment. "That was bigger than mine when I first perform it." Hearing her father`s voice, she looks back in disbelief. 'Mine was bigger?' she thought. Upon hearing that statement from her father, her drive to succeed was lit a new. As if her father`s words weren't enough, she heard three unfamiliar voice of encouragement reaches her ears as a soft breeze blew by.

"Sar-"

"Sarad-"

"Sarada." Her eyes flew open as she heard her name being called, her eyes widen in shock as her dark orbs collided with golden pools. The owner of the golden pools narrowly avoided her fist for colliding with his nose. Finally calming down she realized that she almost hit her teammate. "Sorry about that… I didn't realize it was you, Mitsuki." She said making the pale shinobi frown at her. "Shouldn't that you be saying 'What the hell, Mitsuki!' ?" He asks tilting his head as he looks at her.

"That was supposed to be my reaction but…" She said stressing the last word as she looks around for something that was missing. "But what?" Mitsuki said a bit frustrated of his teammates` carelessness.

She looks at him with a frown as she was unable to find the thing she was looking for. "I don`t see any reason why I should be cautious of you though." Sarada said nonchalantly. The pale shinobi`s frown becomes even more prominent.

"And why is that?" Mitsuki said as he replaces his frown with a smirk while kneeling in front of the 16 year old kunoichi. Sarada looks at Mitsuki with a raise brow as he playfully tugs at her long hair. She could feel her heart accelerating by the seconds as she see Mitsuki`s face inching closer.

Mitsuki chuckles inwardly as he see Sarada`s face getting redder by the seconds. She closes her eyes, unable to look directly into his eyes. She could feel his hot breath near her ear; she clutches her hands in front of her chest afraid that her heart might finally break out from her.

"Now… Sarada, why is that?" He whispers softly sending electricity through her body.

Her eyes fluttered open once again, allowing the connection between her dark orbs and his golden pools to be reestablish. "Well... I…" Sarada said barely a whisper.

"What?" Mitsuki asks again, silently enjoying watching her squirm in front of him. Putting his hand on the trunk of the tree, Mitsuki slowly inches closer to her making the blush on Uchiha to rival a sharingan.

Sarada didn't realize their proximity until she felt his forehead touching hers. "I… thought that you were…" Sarada mumbles.

'Just a little bit more' Mitsuki thought as he rest he inches his lips towards hers.

"Gay…" He instantly freezes when he heard what she just said to him. He lean back and looks at her in confusion. Mitsuki`s brain went into overdrive trying to process on what she said. After a minute of staring blankly at her, Mitsuki was finally able to blurt out a word. "What?"

Sarada`s eyes darted everywhere trying not make eye contact with her dumbfounded teammate. "I-I thought… I mean 'We' thought you were gay." Sarada mumbles but he was able to hear every single word she said.

"We?" Gaining enough courage, Sarada looks at him directly in the eye before saying. "Well you see." Mitsuki then sits beside, her patiently waiting for her to continue. 'She thinks I am gay?' he thought.

"Remember that one mission where you took the hit from one of our enemy to protect Boruto?" She continued earning a nod from the pale teen besides her. "I overheard what you said to him when he asks you 'Why did you protect me?' I may have overheard you said that to him.

Mitsuki nods as he continues to listen to her. "Because I am the moon and you're my Sun." Sarada said making Mitsuki tilt his head in confusion. "A-nd after the mission, I may or may not have gossip it to Chou Chou and Sumire." Sarada said weakly as she realized that she might have started a big misunderstanding. "So we put two and two together and you know…" She said looking away in shame.

The sat under the tree in an uncomfortable silence. "I am sorry." Sarada blurted out still unable to look at her teammate. Mitsuki continue to stare at her without uttering a single word ever since her explanation.

Sarada looks back at the pale teen as she heard him let out a defeated sigh. "I don't blame you." He said taking off a small piece of guilt that his raven haired teammate was feeling. "You don`t know much about me."

Silence soon descended upon the two again. Mitsuki then look back at his teammate who was fidgeting uncomfortably due to the silence separating created by them. "I don`t like food that has scales in it." He said looking at the calm lake in front of them.

Sarada turns her attention towards Mitsuki with a raise brow unsure why he was saying that, she then realize what he was trying to do, chuckling softly, Sarada adjusted her glasses before saying. "I don`t like tomatoes."

Mitsuki then looks at her weirdly as if she has grown a tail. "What?" Sarada ask. Mitsuki shakes his head before saying. "I just thought you'd be into tomatoes."

"Huh, why would you think that?"

"Well knowing your father, I thought you might have inherited his likings for tomatoes." Mitsuki said earning a playful shove from the Uchiha heiress.

Hours have passed as the two continue to exchange information about themselves from hobbies, favorite foods, and likes and dislikes, quickly forgetting about the event that has transpired earlier "Ok last one." Sarada said as she recovers from her fit of laughter. Mitsuki nods silently telling her he`s listening. "My favorite drink is black tea flavored drinks. How about you?"

Without even thinking for a moment he answered. "Cherry flavored drinks." Sarada looks at him weirdly. "I didn't expect you to like cherry."

"Me neither. I just realized it only now." Mitsuki said grinning at her as he rises up his hand holding a plastic bottle. Sarada stares at the plastic bottle for a second before she realized what Mitsuki was holding. "Is that mine?" Mitsuki nods uncapping the bottle before taking a small sip. "Cherry flavored."

Sarada quickly took the bottle out of her teammate`s hand before glaring at him. "I was looking for this earlier and all this time you had it!" She then took a sip at the container not realizing the growing grin that was on Mitsuki`s face. "Cherry flavored huh?" Sarada said as she put the cap on the bottle while Mitsuki nods at her question. "From what I tasted, Mitsuki this." Showing the bottle to her teammate who was still grinning at her. "Is Black tea."

Mitsuki looks at her innocently. "Are you sure? All I tasted is cherry." Mitsuki said before Sarada shove the bottle towards him. "And I am telling you its Black tea. How can black tea be cherry flavored?" Sarada said.

Sarada watch intently as Mitsuki take a sip at her drink before handing it back to her. "As I said its Bl-" Sarada said before being cut off by the blue haired teenager. "Cherry."

Sarada sigh in frustration before readying herself to stand and leave her annoying friend. "Where are you going?" Mitsuki asks as he see Sarada is about to leave. "Where do you think I am going? I am leaving." Sarada replies before giving Mitsuki the bottle. "Here keep it till you taste the black tea.

Mitsuki watch in amusement as Sarada walks away muttering about cherries.

Hours later. Sarada was just finishing cleaning the dishes before she heard their front door open and close again. "Sarada, I am home." Sakura`s voice reaches her ears. After drying her hands, Sarada then turn around and sees her mother setting the groceries on the counter. "Here it's the same thing right?" Sakura said handing a small plastic package towards the Uchiha heiress.

Sarada looks at the package before taking it. Nodding in confirmation, she smiles at her mother before helping her with the groceries. "Thanks for buying me my lip gloss for me, mom."

"It's the flavor you want right?" Sarada nods in confirmation. "Aa, Cherry flavor." Sarada said before something in her mind click. Sakura looks at Sarada as she notice her daughter`s red face. "Are you alright? Your face is getting red"

Sarada shakes her head frantically before trying walking away. "I am fine I-I just need to go the bathroom." She said before leaving a confuse mother behind.

* * *

 **SO What do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated ^^**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys I am back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **ENGLISH is not my native language so forgive me for grammatical errors that you would see in this chapter and onwards.**

 **Seven reviews in one chapter!? That's the most review I received in just one chapter. Thanks a lot guys ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

After her fight the small group of friends minus Saiha was ushered towards the clinic to get their wounds treated. Sarada watches in amusement as Naygas struggles to keep Inirigma in place while trying to apply the ointment evenly. "Aw fuck!" Inirigma shouted as she pulls her arm away from her lover`s grip, clenching her teeth in pain she starts to stomp on the ground trying to replace the stinging sensation from her arm. "What the hell! Can`t you apply it less painfully?" Inirigma said as she scowls at Naygas who in return glared back.

With her free hand on her hips Naygas said. "Do you honestly think that an ointment for wounds isn't supposed to hurt?" Pouting like a child Inirigma slowly gives her arm back towards Naygas. "Well no but I still think you could ha—Ahh son of a bitch!" Inirigma screams as Naygas dab the piece of cloth much harder against her wound. "You did that on purpose!"

Ignoring her statement, Naygas repeated her action while having a neutral expression. "I have no idea what you were talking about, Inirigma." Naygas said.

The three occupant of the room turn their head towards the door as they heard someone entering the clinic. Their eyes landed on the only male member of their group grumbling to himself with a frown on his face. "What's your problem?" Inirigma said as they watch Saiha grabs a seat beside them.

With a deep sigh, Saiha shakes his head before looking at the three with a betrayed look marring his features. "They didn't even praise me as much as they used to." He said as his shoulder slouch. The three females look at each other before looking back at the lone male in the room. "What?" They said in unison.

"Looks like they want more of Sarada." He said ignoring their questions.  
"Seeing that she just punch the shit out of the one who is currently holding the number one spot…well was in this place." He continued before taking the soak cloth from Naygas` hand before dabbing it on the wounds of an unsuspecting Inirigma.

A loud curse slips from her mouth as she retaliated by swinging her left arm aiming to hit his face with her fist. After a few unsuccessful attempts the brown skin woman gives a frustrated huff before giving up and allowing her lover to continue with the treatment.

The lone man gives out a small smirk as he sees the frustrated face of Inirigma before casting his gaze on the youngest member of the group who was chuckling at her friend`s interactions.

Later that night all of the occupant of the cell were fast asleep except for the lone male sitting on the far corner away from the three female who are huddled together, his dark eyes watch as the flames outside their cell dance with the shadows of the metallic soldiers stationed outside. His gaze then landed on the sleeping forms of his roommates but his eyes lingers a bit longer on the youngest.

His eyes flash as she turns towards Naygas exposing the insignia on her back. Even in the dimly lit cell he could see the outline of the crest. "Uchiha…" He murmurs. He then then his attention towards the cell`s door before walking towards it as quietly as possible. "Can I get your attention please?" He said earning the attention of the metal warrior outside. He winces as the heavy footsteps of the guard. He quickly look over his shoulder before sighing in relief when he saw them still deep asleep unaware of what was happening right now.

He then looks back at the metal warrior who has his headpiece removed. "They are all asleep." He said gesturing behind him before he smirks at the guard.

Unbeknownst to the two of them a pair of sleepy eyes flutter open at the sounds of the loud noise echoing throughout the quite place. Unaided by her glasses, Sarada looks around the room searching for the origin of the noise. Her gaze lands on the back of the sole male occupant of the cell, she was about to sit up and asks him what was going on but immediately decided against it when she see the blurred image of the guard outside.

"So if you don`t mind, I would like to get out for the evening." She heard Saiha said to the guard. Even with a blurred vision she could see the head of the metallic warrior bobs up and down. Her eyes widen when she see the guard grabs the key that was hanging on the wall. "Enjoy your night, sir." The guard said after opening the door.

Feeling that there was someone watching him, Saiha looks over his shoulder to see who it was but was greeted by the still sleeping girls. He was about to turn around and walk through the door when he notice that Sarada was now in an entirely different sleeping position than before.

She could feel her heartbeat quickens when she hear his footsteps getting closer towards them. 'Did he notice that I was awake?' she thought worriedly. 'Ok Slow deep breathes, Sarada…' She mentally told herself. 'Relax…'

Saiha stares at Sarada`s sleeping form for half a minute before turning around and passing through the cell`s door. Sarada continues to lie there motionlessly even after hearing the guard close the door and proceed to lock it again. After five minutes of feigning being asleep, she slowly opens her eyes searching for Saiha`s form. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sees no one was in the cell aside from her and her friends. For hours Sarada lie between her friends as she tries to understand what she just saw earlier.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome ^^.**

 **MissScarlet96 – Hahaha it was so close too.**

 **BloomiesDay – I am glad you find it cute.**

 **Guest - The filler chapter is flattered by the compliment.**

 **Guest - I like MitsuSara as well… to bad Mitsuki ships BoruSara ahaha.**

 **Guest – Do you like it?**

 **Guest – I am glad the last chapter was able to make your heart beat fast.**

 **Guest – Thank you.**


End file.
